My Precious
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Madara never thought about being a father until his brother died. "Please, take care of her." That was promise he had made to his brother. But now faced with the responsibility of raising his niece, how will he deal with the trails of being a father?
1. Chapter 1

**My Precious**

** Naruto Fanfiction**

** Madara Uchiha**

** Written By: Ita-chan18**

** Chapter One:**

** A/n: I know I have like four other fics at the moment going on, but I decided to do one idea, and split it in two, and this one was in my mind for a long time, so I decided to go ahead, and do it. I hope it's ok. It's my first time writing Madara, or any of the Founders, as characters ^^; Also, as a side note, this is about three years before the founding of Kohona is made. Anyways, enjoy~! Happy Readings~!**

"Please, you ha...Have to take care of her...She..She has nobody else..."That was his last brother's wish. Madara had no idea what he was going to do. He had never imagined himself as a parent. As a father. But he couldn't deny his brother's last wish.

Now Madara was standing in his house, holding the squirming infant in his arms. Madara sighed heavily, switching the weight of the six month old to the other arm.

"What did they feed you? You're heavy." He grumbled, looking down at the child. She merely made a sound that sounded like a rough giggle, and grinned at him. The Uchiha leader couldn't help but smile at the child's own grin."You're cute. I'll give you that much."

"Madara-sama, is everything ok?" Hikaku, one of Madara's closest relatives next to his brother, peeked his head into the room. Madara looked at him, and nodded slightly.

"Everything's fine. Do we have a bed for her?"

"No. Provision's are short. Extra wood is scarce. I'm sorry." Madara didn't reply, he simply nodded slightly as he looked around the house, as if looking for something that was missing. Hikaku merely stood in the door of the hut rather awkwardly."Is there anything else you needed, Madara?" Madara shook his head slightly, and looked at the man.

"No. I got everything from here."

"I'll take my leave then." Madara nodded, watching as his second-hand man left the house, closing the door behind him.

Now alone with the child, he looked down at her, examining her closely. Her black hair was almost comeptely black, with just the smallest hints of a blue tint to it. Her hair, as far as he could tell, had inherited her father's looks, which some part of him was proud of. She had huge, dark colored eyes that had long, thick eyelashes surrounding the eyes. She looked alot like her father. Except the eyes. Her eyes she must have gotten from her mother.

"I think I will name you Kaiyo. How do you like that?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly at the infant. Kaiyo merely grinned, and giggled at Madara."I'll take that as a yes." He said with a soft smile. If things progressed as well as they were, he could surely get use to this whole parent thing...

**A/n: Short chappie, I know, but hopefully the next one will be longer ^^ stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two:**

** A/n: You guys are simply amazing~! I love the warm reception the first chappie got! It made me so damn happy :D Seriously, thank you all soooo much!**

The next year with Kiayo was perhaps one of the most difficult parts of Madara's twenty-one years of life. The first thing that was the most difficult for him to get used to was the fact that he was then responsible for the life of another human. He worried about making a mistake. About her growing up, and hating him. At the same time, he worried the child might grow too dependent on him. He couldn't have such a needy child when he was responsible for so much more.

Not to mention the endless fighting was still going on, so he would often have to leave her to protect his clan. Of course, he made sure she was in the hands of someone who could properly take care of her, and make sure her needs were met. It made for a very sleepless Madara. Between Kiayo's crying throughout all hours of the night, and the endless battles that always made him tense, the Uchiha leader wondered if he would ever get sleep again.

Provisions were also becoming a limited access. Medicine. Wood. Food. Even water were all things that were becoming harder, and harder to come by. Many in his clan were sick, and dying off from multiple things. He knew the cause of the sudden lack of provisions. They all pointed back towards the Senju.

Hashirama had started sending him peace letters, offering peace. Talking about wanting to build the village they had once talked about as boys, but each time he considered it, his brother's words would come back to mind, and he refused each time. Of course the Senju would cut off their supplies to force him to submission, but so far, it had yet to work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Madara-sama, you have to see reason. My own wife is very fragile, and sick. How much longer do you plan to drag this war on? There's only so much our clan can take. I've heard of a few that have already defected to the Senju's side. If you continue being stubborn, more will-"

"Let the traitor's go. If that is what they want, they are no longer Uchiha in my eyes." Madara answered with a shrug as he continued cutting up some vegetables for a soup. Hikaku sighed heavily, looking away with a slightly worried look on his face.

There was a few moments of tense silence between the two Uchiha members before it was broken by Kiayo coming into the room, rubbing at her dark coloured eyes, with a pout on her chubby face. Clenched in her tiny fists was a dark blue blanket, outlined in white, with the Uchiha crest sewn onto the center that one of her cousin's had given to her when she was still a infant. She carried the blanket everywhere with her. Madara sighed heavily, putting the butcher knife on the cutting board, and then looking back at the smaller toddler with a stern look.

"Kiayo, I told you to go to sleep."

"Hungray." She mumbled, rubbing her face on the blanket. Madara looked at her for a second longer, and then sighed.

"Dinner's will be ready after you finish your nap. Now sleep." At this point, he had turned fully to face the girl with the same, stern look on his face. Kiayo's main objective lately, or it seemed to the Uchiha leader, to defy him at nearly every turn or command her made to her. Kiayo merely frowned, and shook her head.

"No sweep. Want food." Hikaku smirked slightly, but tried his best to hide it. Madara looked over at the obviously snickering Uchiha, and hardened his look as he looked back towards the small girl. The last thing he wanted him to see was his own daughter defying him. With the way things were, that was the last thing he needed any of his clansman to see. Not even Hikaku.

"The food will be ready after you get some sleep. Now, go lay down." Kiayo shook her head, frowning more.

"No. Want food." Madara sighed heavily, annoyance building up inside of him. Hikaku looked between the two, muscles tensed as he fought between the want to grab the child, and stay where he was seated.

"If you don't go to bed, and take a nap, you'll go to bed without supper. How does that sound?" Kiayo scowled at him.

"You mean." She scowled at him, and then turned on her heel, and stomped out. Madara sighed heavily, feeling slightly bad that he had made her angry towards him. He quickly shook his head, and turned around to chop the vegetables.

"Do you want me to check on her?" Hikaku questioned. Madara shook his head.

"No. She'll get over it. I don't know where she gets her temper from." Hikaku smiled a bit ruefully.

"She did have a mother."

"I would hope my brother chose a level-headed woman to have a kid with, and not some hot-head." Madara spoke in an almost defensive tone, scowling slightly. Hikaku was silent for a few moments, staring at Madara, and then shrugged slightly.

"She is a child. Just be patient. She'll grow out of it."

"Hmm..." Madara said in an off hand manner, but didn't reply to his friend as he continued cooking dinner. Hikaku sighed, but said nothing more as he stared out the window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo didn't speak to Madara all through out dinner. He and Hikaku spoke through out, but Kiayo refused to speak, pouting, and turning her face away anytime either one attempted to engage her in the conversations.

Hikaku stayed for only an hour after dinner was over before he made his way home. That left Madara alone with the small, angry child. He honestly felt bad for making her angry at him. He never liked her being angry at him. He wanted a way to remedy this so she wasn't angry at him.

"Kiayo, want me to read you your favorite story?" He offered about ten minutes later. Kiyao looked at him, pouted slightly, and then looked off." Kiayo, why are you mad?" He questioned, kneeling down, and picking her up. Kiayo sighed, and rested her head against his shoulders. Her tiny hand clenched his shirt slightly.

"I trouble?" SHe asked, looking at him with a bit of sadness. Madara paused for a moment, and then smiled softly at her.

"No. You're not in trouble." His tone was much softer than he used with other people. A tone he reserved only for Kiayo.

"You yell."

"I'm not mad at you, and you're not in trouble." Kiayo nodded slightly, and just like that he bad mood seemed to go away. She beamed at Madara, which made Madara feel better himself. He always liked seeing her happy. He didn't like knowing she was upset. It was worse if he knew was the cause of her unhappiness.

"Story?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly. Madara nodded slightly.

"Sure. Which one will it be tonight?" Kiayo got a thoughtful look on her face, tongue out, and touching her upper lip slightly as she continued thinking. After a moment, she smiled widely at the other Uchiha.

"Surprise!"

"Alright. I'll tell you the one about the Sage again."

"Yaay!" She shouted, hugging him tightly. Madara smiled, and hugged her tightly as he could without hurting her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There. All comfortable now?" Madara asked the girl as he tucked her into bed that night. He had just finished telling her her sixth story of the night, and he could tell how tired she was getting, but she still fought the sleep.

"More story?" She asked with a hopeful shook his head, and smoothed out the hair from her face.

"No. You need sleep. You're falling asleep as we speak."

"Nooo. I... I fine. No sweep." She still yawned. Madara smirked slightly.

"You 're tired. Tell you what, you sleep now, and I'll tell you another one in the morning."

"No. Now." Kiayo pouted, giving Madara her best puppy dog eyes, which usually worked at getting her way.

"No. Sleep." Kiayo frowned, scowling at her caretaker. Madara felt his heart skip a beat at the look. She defiently got that expression from Izuna. The realization made Madara want to please her, but at the same time, he knew this was the time to set structure for children. He wasn't going to budge, and Kiayo quickly realized that.

"I sweep if Papa Mara stay wit me, k?" Madara paused for just a moment, and then nodded slightly.

"Alright, but the moment I find you up, and not sleeping, I'm leaving, understand?" Kiayo nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"I sweep." She grinned, moving slightly to allow Madara some room."You sweep too, k?" Madara nodded slightly as he laid down next to her, trying not to take up too much room so she'd have a comfortable sleep.

Kiayo grinned the moment her care taker laid next to her. She giggled slightly, and snuggled closer to him. Madara looked down at her, smoothing some hair from her pale face. She cuddled closer to him, clenching his shirt as she rubbed her face on his arm with her eyes closed, and a grin on her face. Madara let out a small, amused chuckle, and then looked at the ceiling.

"Papa Mara?" Madara looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Wuv you." She grinned at him. Madara smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Precious." Kiayo smiled, and quickly fell asleep. Madara watched her for a few hours, and then fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Another six months passed. Madara had a private celebration, just him and Kiayo, when her second birthday passed. They had began to potty train her, which was quick and easy for Madara to get her to do. Of course things were still turbluent. There was a sickness that was going around the Uchiha clan, and people were angry that there was not enough medical supplies to help aid the sick. There was nothing Madara could do, but he tried his best to appease everyone, and keep Kiayo away from most people of the clan. The last thing he wanted was for his little girl to get as sick as other people in the clan were getting. Kiayo had never been seriously sick before, and he wasn't sure how he'd deal with her suddenly becoming so sick as the others, which is why he kept her away. He just wanted to protect her from the sickness.

"Papa Mara?" Kiayo's voice was softer than usual as she walked into Madara's private room where he was gathering some documents for an upcoming meeting with the Senju leader, Hashirama. Madara didn't look up at the little girl as she stopped in the door way, and thus didn't notice how pale she looked, and the way she had her arms wrapped around her abdomen, as if something pained her.

"Kiayo, I told you not to bother me. I have these papers to do." Madara's tone was neutral, but a bit strained.

"Papa Mara, I no few good." Madara immediately snapped his head upwards, eyes wide as he looked at her. She had a pained expression as one arm was resting against the door frame, holding her up, while the other arm was wrapped around her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" He asked fast, in a worried tone as he quickly got up from where he was sitting, and rushed over to her.

As soon as Madara got to Kiayo, he placed one hand on her forehead, and the other wrapped around her, holding her steady. Her forehead was burning up.

"My tummy hurt." Kiayo complained, leaning against her caretaker.

"You're going to be ok.. Let's get you to bed, and then I'll call a healer over, ok?" Madara spoke softly, calmly despite the panic he felt swelling inside of him.

"K." She whispered, clenching onto the other's shirt. Madara said nothing as he picked her up, holding her in a soft embrace.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you." Madara spoke softly as he picked her up, holding her securely, and then walking to her room where he gently laid her down on the bed. He tucked her into the covers securely, and then looked around for something to cool her down. He opened a window ever so slightly, letting the cool afternoon breeze into the room. Kiayo coughed hard for a few moments, causing Madara to worry even more. Kiayo just smiled at him, but Madara could tell how much she was hurting."I'm going to get a cloth, and wet it for you. I'll be back."

"Papa Mara no weave." Kiayo clenched her fist around his shirt sleeve as he got up to leave. Madara looked back at her, lips pursed slightly.

"I have to get something to get that fever down before I get the healer down here." He whispered softly, smoothing some hair from her face.

"K. You no take wong."

"I won't." He whispered, and then quickly went off to find some clothe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madara didn't fetch the healer until Kiayo's fever was broken down at least a little bit, and the toddler was fast asleep. The healer was quick to work on the child. Madara silently watched from the door frame, arms crossed over his chest with a hard look on his face.

After an hour, the healer sighed heavily, packing up her case. Madara straightened out immediately as the woman turned, and faced him.

"Is that all? Is there nothing else you can do?" He questioned, heart pounding. The healer gave him a rueful, but hopeful smile.

"It's curable, that's the good news. I'll try to keep it under control, but just make sure she gets what needs to be done. Make sure she drinks plenty of water, and keep the clothe damp, and cool to control the fever. I already gave her a sleeping herb, so she'll be out for awhile." Madara nodded slightly. He felt relief at the words, but he didn't show it. He wore a hard look on his face. The healer nodded slightly, and quickly left.

Madara stood there in the doorway, watching Kiayo sleep before turning on his heel, and walking out to get the things done that he needed to get done. He decided to put off the important paperwork until he had everything together for her to get better.

Once all that was done, he just sat beside her bedside, and watched her sleep. Occasionally, he would leave her side to dampen the clothe, or get her some water. She didn't talk very much, but he didn't expect her to talk very much at all. He just hoped that she would get better before the illness got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

** A/n: A big thanks to my new Beta clear-skyz who Beta'd this chappie~! Thank you so much dude :D**

It was three days later that Hashirama showed up in the Uchiha residence. He was accompanied by his brother. Madara, of course, only had Hikaku beside him.

They met at Madara's house, in the main room. There had been several arugements about the choice of venue, but eventually all arugements died down when Madara pointed out that he would not leave Aiayo alone when she needed him most. The elders seemed to understand, and allowed the meeting to be held at Madara's home, though they still had misgivings.

"Thank you for finally meeting with us, Madara." Hashirama gave his old friend a tired looking, strained smile. Madara said nothing, but nodded slightly.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here. We would have made the trip to your compound, but we had...Other engagments that didn't allow us to move." Hikaku explained, giving the two Senju's his own smile.

"I'm sure you did." Tobirama deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. Hashirama cut his brother a warning look, and then looked at the two Uchiha's in apology. Madara merely looked off the side, his ears perked for any sign the toddler may make to signal she needed something.

"Enough with the small talk, we're here to talk business." Madara quickly said in a stern voice, looking back at Hashirama. He wanted the Senju's out of here as quick as possible before Kiayo woke up. Tobirama seemed to be in agreement as he reached into a pouch by his side, and pulled out some sheets of paper.

"It's common courtesy to have a little small talk before going into bussiness, Madara." Hashirama smirked at Madara, who just returned the playful look with a glare.

"I don't have time to twadle around like you. I have important things to handle."

"This is never going to work with you being so combative." Tobirama explained in a harsh tone, crossing his arms over his chest. Madara just cut him a look, and then looked down at the table again, glaring as if he wished he could set the thing on fire with will alone.

"It is time we get down to business. Where are the papers I need to sign?" Madara spoke fast, looking back at Hashirama with an impassive look."I don't want you two sticking around any longer than nesscairy." Hashirama's face fell slightly, but he nodded slightly as he reached into a pouch, and pulled out some papers.

"Just sign these, and everything will be done with." Madara nodded, taking the pen that Hikaku gave to him, and signing the papers.

"We'll have to have an offical cermony to celebrate the signing, and make it offical. We'll send you the details later." Madara narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at Tobirama as he spoke.

"Don't you think we should be a part of the descion making?" Hikaku glanced at Madara, and then at the two Senju before them.

"He's right. We should be a part of the descion making."

"The details will be sent for your approval. If there is something that needs to be changed, don't hesitate to tell us. Or to throw in your own suggestions." Hashirama was quick to make ammends. This seemed to appease Madara just slightly.

"Alright." He gave in, sighing slightly.

"It's getting near night time. Why don't you two camp here for the night?" Madara looked at the other Uchiha incrediously, and then at the other two with a slight scowl.

"I guess that's fine." Madara looked off again, while Hashirama just gave his old friend a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A couple hours later, when both Senju's were comfortably situated, Madara had walked to Kiayo's room to check on her. The toddler was already up, holding onto to a doll that a woman in the clan had made for the little girl. Kiayo looked at her caretaker, smiling slightly. Madara returned the smile as he stepped into the room, closing the door securly behind him.

"How are you feeling, Kiayo?" Madara's tone was netraul, but his expression was slightly worried as he felt her forehead. She was still burning up, but at least it felt like the fever had broken slightly.

"Better." Kiayo said in her usual cheery voice, which made Madara feel better. At least the child was starting to get back to her usual self. Suddenly, she looked at her caretaker with a slightly serious expression."Papa Mara?"

"Yes?" Madara glanced at her as he closed the previously opened window. Kiayo looked at him with a slightly curious expression.

"Who here? I no know the chaka." Madara paused for a moment, and then sighed as he poured some cold water into a cup, and handed it to her. He then poured some water onto her slightly dry cloth, and placed it back on her forehead."Papa Mara?" She questioned when she finsihed the cup, and then clenched his sleeve. He looked at her hard expression, and smiled slightly, ruffling her hair gently.

"It's just some people. Don't worry about them. Why don't you get some sleep. You need it."

"I no want sweep." Madara sighed slightly, trying his best not to roll his onxy coloured eyes.

"You may not want to, but you need to. It'll help you feel better." Kiayo pursed her lips, looking downat her doll, and then looked up at Madara with a hopeful expression."Whatever the question is, the answer is no." Kiayo frowned slightly, pursing her lips into a pout.

"I no ask anyting yet." Madara shrugged slightly.

"Doesn't matter what you wanted to ask, the answer is no. You need to sleep. Everything else can wait." The child crossed her arms over chest.

"I want to see new pepow." Madara sighed, and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to be exposed to the stupid Senju. Their stupidty might rub off on her.

"No. Not right now. You're still sick, and we don't want them getting sick." That would only add more conflict, but he didn't add that part on. He was anxious to get out of the room, but only because he didn't want either Senju to see the child. Espically not in this state."Besides, they're not from our clan. They're from another clan. A clan that's going to be our...Allies from here on out." Madara added on in a softer tone. Kiayo titled her head slightly, giving the older person a confused expression.

"Why?" She questioned, eyebrows knitted together. Madara looked at her, and then ruffled her hair with a slight smile.

"I'll explain later." It was then that there was a knock at the door. Madara snapped his head towards the knock, and scowled slightly.

Madara quickly left Kiayo's beside, and opened the door just slightly. His expression relaxed slightly when he saw it was only Hashirama. He stepped out of the room, being sure that the Senju leader didn't see inside, and then closed the door behind his back. He crossed his arms defensivly over his chest.

"What were you doing?" Hashirama questioned, looking at the door, and then at his old friend with a curious expression. Madara shrugged slightly.

"It's none of your business." Madara said simply, uncrossing his arms, and walking off to his own room, which was close to Kiayo's room, and closing the door behind him.

Hashirama stood there, in the middle of hall, staring at Madara's closed door for a good five mintues before he looked at the door he had stepped out of. He stepped closer to the door, cautiously looking over his shoulder before slowly putting his hands on the door knob.

"Papa Mara?" The tiny voice that came from behind the door, made the Senju pause in his tracks."Papa Mara I...I thisty." The small voice whined. Hashirama shook his head, and opened the door, poking his head in slightly.

Sitting on the bed was a small child with messy, curly, blue-black hair that was shoulder length, and large onxy coloured eyes. She wore the standtard Uchiha outfit. Her skin had little colouring to it, and she looked pretty sick.

Hashirama felt bad for the girl. He had heard of a sickness that was going around the Uchiha clan, but he didn't expect to see it, and espically not in a small child like this. Hashirama opened the door more, stepping inside. The girl snapped her head up, clenching a doll, and eyeing the stranger with a wary expression. The Senju tried his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Who you?" She questioned in suspcion." I no now you."

"I'm a friend of Madara." This seemed to relax the girl, but she still eyed him."I'm Hashirama. What's your name?" He questioned, stepping closer to her.

"Kiawo."

"Kiayo?"

"Mhmm." Hashirama knelt beside her bed. Kiayo eyed him again, scooting slightly away from him."Papa Mara no say bout chu." Hashirama let out a guilt laugh, and gave her sheepish grin.

"Yeah, well, we've been fighting for a while now, but we're not fighitng anymore. Are you sick?" The girl nodded, and coughed slightly.

"You go. Papa Mara say I no be round pepew coz I no get anyone sick."

"I'll be fine. I don't sick so easily. Want me to help you?"

"Why?" She eyed Hashirama again. Hashiram crouched, and then gave her a reassuring smile.

"I have some special healing powers. I can make you better." He explained softly. Kiayo still eyed the unfamiliar man."Don't you want to see your friends?" He questioned, hoping to get through to the girl.

"No matter." She said simply, shrugging slightly."Go head." Hashirama ignored her statement, and began to make some hand signs.

"What are doing?" Hashirama stopped mid-sign, and looked over at his old friend, who had his arms crossed over his chest, and glaring at Hashirama.

"I was just trying to help her." The Senju explained, standing up. Madara looked at him with a hard expression, and then looked at Kiayo, who broke out into a wide grin once she spotted her caretaker.

"Papa Mara!" Madara glanced at Kiayo, softening his look slightly. He looked back at Hashirama.

"I don't need you getting sick. Get out of here." Hashirama sighed heavily, looking back at Kiayo with an apologetic smile.

"I'll see you around."

"K." SHe waved goody bye towards the seemingly friendly man. Hashirama quickly exited the room.

As soon as the door shut behind Hashirama, Madara crossed his arms over his chest, and gave his new ally a glare. Hashirama merely looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Why didn't you say anything about her?" He asked softly. Madara scoffed, and shrugged.

"I didn't see why it concerned you, and the treaty is all. Look, I don't want you around her. It's bad enough some of my clan has already gone to your side, I don't want her to turn against me as well. Understand?"

"She's sick, and she needs help."

"Kiayo is getting the best treatment we have to offer. Trust me, she doesn't need any help from you."

"But-"

"THere's no 'but's to this, Hashirama. We're allies. That's it. Don't try to pry into my personal life." Madara warned. Hashirama sighed slightly.

"Yeah. Fine." Madara nodded slightly. The Uchiha then turned on his heels, and walked into the room where the little girl was staying in. It seems it was going to take alot before they got back to the old times. The thougth saddened Hashirama as he turned, and walked into the room he was staying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

** A/n: Once again thanks to clear-skyz for this chappie~ Helped me a bunch with some ideas~**

It was a week later that the papers were sent over. They were approved with few changes. Three days after the papers were sent back to the Senju clan and the ceremony was held.

"I want you to stick close, understand Kiayo?"Madara looked at the toddler as they walked closer to where the ceremony was to be held. Kiayo looked up at Madara, nodding slightly.

"K Papa Mara." She said in a tired voice. She was still slightly sick. Medical supplies from the Senju had helped many of those that were sick.

"I'm going to set you down here, but don't wonder too far, ok?" Madara whispered, setting the small child down near the front.

"Don't worry, Madara, I'll watch over her." A woman said softly, putting both of her hands on the child's shoulders. Kiayo smiled up at the woman.

"Right. Thanks." Madara quickly ruffled the girl's head, and then hurried to where he was to meet the Senju leader.

Kiayo watched with a somewhat impish grin on her face. It was offically over when the two leaders shook hands. After which a party was held where both Senju, and Uchiha mingled with one another with somewhat mixed results. Some were geniually cordial with one another, while some faked the niceness. Some were even flat out ignoring, or throwing glares towards the opposite members.

Madara and Hashirama were sticking close to the front of the room, where they were supposed to be, so Kiayo was pretty much left in the care of the woman. The female Uchiha pretty much ignored the child, save for holding her hand so the child didn't wonder too far.

"I...I 'm bored." The woman paused in the conversation, and looked down at the pouting toddler.

"Madara has me in charge of you. I can't have you wondering off."The woman replied softly, giving her best placating smile to the young girl. Kiayo did her best to give the older woman her best puppy dog eyes. They always worked on her care giver, and she almost always got what she wanted when she pulled that face. The woman sighed, and let go of the girl's hand.

"I'm not responsible for whatever happens." Kiayo grinned widely.

"I no cause tromle." Kiayo grinned, feeling inward victory, and then looked around for some kids to talk with so she wasn't completely bored.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You should relax, Madara. It's a party. Drink. Be sociable at least once." Hashirama joked, nudging his old friend slightly. Madara merely looked at him, and shook his head, eyes scanning the area for any signs of Kiayo. He had expected her to come right to him as soon as all the official things were over with, but she hadn't even looked for him once.

"Seriously, you could use a drink or two." Madara looked at the other with a slight scowl.

"Easy for you to think. You don't have any children to worry about." Madara pointed out. Hashirama raised an eyebrow at his old friend.

"I actually have a three year old. I trust his judgement." Madara looked at his friend teasingly.

"You mean someone actually had kids with you? She must be blind."

"If you must know, she's actually really pretty, and can see just fine." Hashirama defended, smirking at his friend."What's your excuse for staying single?"

"I have no interest in romance. The whole concept is rather useless if you ask me." Madara's eyes scanned the area for Kiayo, but it was nearly impossible to spot her in the crowd of people.

"Madara, she IS a child. Let her mingle a bit with people." Hashirama spoke softly, smiling a bit. Madara looked at his friend with a scowl.

"It's because she IS a child that I want to make sure she's ok."

"You're being over protective. I'm sure she's going to be ok. Just sit, and relax." Madara sighed, fingers drumming as he looked around again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo looked around, most of the adults were curious about the child running around, but few said anything as they continued on with their conversations, and drinking. Most of the kids at the celebration were running around without parents anyways.

Kiayo eventually made it to the other side of the crowded room, and slumped against the wall. She felt tired. She wanted to go home at that point, and just rest. Besides, her stomach was beginning to hurt again, and she was completely bored.

"Hi." Kiayo looked up to see a boy with short, red-brown hair, and brown eyes. He grinned at the young Uchiha. She just looked at him with a curious expression.

"Hi." Kiayo said slowly, still eyeing the kid.

"Why you alone?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. Kiayo blushed slightly, and scowled.

"I no awoe!" She yelled out, and then pouted. The boy laughed slightly, which just annoyed Kiayo more.

"What's your name?" He asked, sitting in front of the still blushing, and scowling Uchiha.

"Kiawo." She muttered, scowling at him.

"I'm Taro." He leaned closer to her. Kiayo leaned back, scowling at him.

"What you doin?" She asked. Taro sat back, and then shrugged slightly.

"I no know."

"You stupid." She teased, smirking at the boy. The boy scowled.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!" The two kids huffed, crossed their arms over their chests, and scowled at the other.

"There you are Taro. Don't be running off like that." Kiayo looked up to see a tall man with pale skin, white hair, and slanted red eyes. He looked at Kiayo with his head slightly tilted; a look of recognition over came his eyes for a split second before they settled back to a hardness.

"Uncle Tobiama!" Taro hugged the guy's leg, and then looked over at Kiayo, grinning, seemingly forgetting their argument. The name rang a familiar bell in Kiayo's head, but she couldn't place where she could have heard the name.

"Your mother's going crazy. Come on." Tobirama spared one last look at Kiayo, and then quickly walked off with Taro, who grinned back at Kiayo, waving good bye to her. Kiayo smiled shyly, and waved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party ended about three hours after Taro and Kiayo's interaction. After which, Kiayo spent five minutes sitting by herself before she ran off to find Madara. Once she was there with him, both of them were more relaxed.

Kiayo had never seen her care taker so relaxed before. He was smiling ever so slightly, and even joking a bit. Needless to say, when both of them made it back to their make-shift home, they were both very relaxed. It was after her bath, and she was getting settled into bed that things got a little more serious.

"Papa Mara, I axe someting?" Madara looked at her, head tilted slightly, and then smiled slightly.

"Any time. What is it?" He was patting some hair away from her face, as he often did before she fell asleep.

"Do I habe a...A un...Unc..." Madara paused in his tracks, heart pounding slightly as she struggled to say the word uncle.

"Uncle." He said softly.

"Yeah!" Kiayo smiled brightly, happy to have the word cleared up for her." I habe one?" Madara paused, not entirely sure how to answer her.

"You should get some rest. You have to get up early tomorrow." Madara smiled a bit strained at the kid, patting at her hair again.

"Why?" She asked, pouting slightly.

"I have some meetings I have to attend about some important things for the village we're going to build. You're going to stay with Hikaku for a few hours until things are settled. Ok?" Kiayo nodded slightly.

"K." Madara nodded, relieved that her question was seemingly forgotten.

"Night." Kiayo smiled slightly at Madara, who just smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah. Night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Madara had dropped Kiayo off just a little before dawn. Kiayo was still sleepy, so she headed right for the sleeping mat on the floor, and went right back to sleep with out bothering to take off her shoes.

"She's sleepy." Hikaku's wife joked, giggling a bit. Madara nodded slightly.

"She's not much of an early raiser." He explained quickly, and then looked at his second-in-command." I'm not sure how long the negotiations will take-"

"Don't worry about it. You know Kiayo is no problem to us." Madara looked over at Kiayo, who was sleeping soundly. The Uchiha leader quickly shook his head, and looked back at Hikaku.

"Well, don't hesitate to get me if something goes wrong." Hikaku nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. We'll get ya." Madara paused for only a second longer before turning on his heels, and walking out, closing the door behing him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo awoke to the sounds of something sizzling and something unfamiliar and delicious smelling in the air. The smoke, however, bothered her. Groaning, she turned on her side, and threw the covers over her face, shielding herself from the offending smoke.

"Kiayo, it's near lunchtime. You need to get up." Kiayo yawned, moving the blanket over her face just enough that her eyes peaked out. She opened her dark coloured eyes, and looked at Hikaku with a confused expression.

"Heku? Were Papa Mara?" She questioned, sounding a bit upset.

"He's at a meeting. Don't you remember?" Kiayo paused, but shrugged slightly.

"No." She whined, rubbing at her eyes. Hikaku smiled slightly, and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Well, it's time you get up."

"No. I no wanna." Hikaku sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"Get up." He said more firmly. Kiayo made a complaint, and then sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"I up. Happy?" Hikaku sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Lunch is ready!" His wife called in a happy tone as she stepped through the threshold that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. She smiled softly at Kiayo."Well, look who's finally up." She chuckled slightly."You hungry?"

"Mmhmm." Kiayo answered, nodding her head while still rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you need to hurry up, and get up. Get washed, and then come into the dining area, ok?"

"K." Kiayo stretched, and then stood up.

"I'll help you." The woman added on softly as an after thought, and then took the girl's hand, leading her to the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch was over faster than they had expected it to be over, but it was usually like that when Kiayo was around them. The girl could eat up to her weight in food, and still be hungry. After which, Hikaku had gone off with a fellow member of the clan to train, which left Kiayo, and the woman alone together.

Kiayo was quickly bored of doing house chores. She wanted to be outside. In the warm sun. Enjoying the summer weather. But no. Instead, she was stuck inside. With a woman she barely knew. Doing boring house chores. It was no fun in the least bit.

"Just one more dish, and we'll be done." The woman smiled at the girl, who was just pouting.

"No fun." Kiayo complained." I no now you name." The woman laughed slightly, and shook her head.

"Is that why you're so down?" She joked. Kiayo scowled at her.

"No!" The woman laughed slightly, and handed another dish to the kid, who grabbed a towel, and began to dry off the dish.

"My name is Minako." The woman said after a few moments of silence. Kiayo looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"Pretty." Minako laughed slightly, and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. You know," She mused, looking at the kid through the corner of her dark eyes." You're really welcome here any time. You could use a woman in your life."

"Why?" Kiayo asked curiously, tilting her head slightly.

"Because there are some things only a woman can teach girls."

"Wat?"

"Well..." Minako paused, not sure how to put her words tactfully as she handed Kiayo more things to dry."Well, you'll know when your older." Kiayo looked at her with a slightly hard look out of confusion, and then shrugged slightly, sighing as they finally finished dishes.

"Out?" Kiayo asked hopefully, pointing to the window."Out?" She asked again, smiling brighter.

"Yeah. Ok. Let's brush through your hair, get it up, and then we'll head out, ok?" Kiayo grinned, hoping down from her chair.

"K!" She yelled out in excitement, reaching up to grab Minako's hand. Minako laughed slightly as she took the toddlers hand, and let herself be lead out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo smiled slightly as they walked around the small clearing. She hummed slightly, looking around at the moderately sized clearing with the make shifts homes.

"To think, all this will be our home. Knowing the Senju's power, it won't be too long until things are all settled." Kiayo looked at her with a confused expression.

"Poler?"

"Power." Minako corrected slowly, looking at Kiayo."And yes. You'll see it." Kiayo tilted her head slightly, but shrugged, letting her questions drop as she looked around with a grin.

They arrived at another make-shift hut, where they were immediately invited in. Kiayo huffed slightly. Another grown up conversation where she'd be nothing but bored. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The conversation had gone on for another hour. Kiayo was utterly bored, but after that, the conversation was over. Minako lead Kiayo out of the hut, much to the excitement of the girl. She was bouncing, and humming as she looked at her surroundings.

Minako paused, and sat on a log. Kiayo stood beside her, sniffing some of flowers. Minako watched her, but the older woman's eyes occasionally wondered off.

"Pretty floler."Kiayo sniffed at a flower, smiling slightly as she inhaled the scent.

"Mama! Mama! That's her!" Kiayo paused slightly, looking over to see the familiar toddler she had just met the previous night in the arms of a composed, calming looking woman with bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead . She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair buns, and a dark shade of lipstick on her lips.

"Senju's wife." Minako huffed, standing slightly. Kiayo shrugged slightly. She quickly walked over to Minako, clenching her pant leg as she peered through the side, eyeing Taro as he was sat on the ground, but his hand was still held by his pretty mother.

"You don't mind if my son plays with her, do you?"

"Of course not." Minako smiled down at Kiayo." You don't mind do you?" Kiayo looked at Taro, and his big grin. As much as she wanted to say no, she really couldn't with that expression.

"K." She muttered grumpily, stepping from out of her not so secretive hiding place.

"Yaay!" Mito sighed slightly, letting go of her son's hand, who immediately ran to Kiayo.

"Don't wonder too far." Both women called out to the children at the same time. Kiayo looked at Minako, and nodded.

"We won't, Momma." Taro promised, and then smiled as he looked at Kiayo.

"Ober here. Pretty floler." Kiayo pointed to where she was, frowning slightly.

"Show me!" Kiayo grinned as she lead the way. Both woman sighed slightly, sitting on the log, and watching the children interact.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was an hour later that the kids had wandered some from the woman's watchful eyes. They were still within eye range, so neither of them really thought to reign their kids in.

"Hide in seek." Taro suddenly called out. Kaiyo tilted her head slightly.

"I...Wat tat?"

"You hide. I seek." Taro explained slowly. Kiayo nodded slightly.

"K."

"I first. You hide. Anywhere." Kiayo grinned, nodding as Taro turned around, and began to count slowly.

Kiayo paused slightly, and then looked around to make sure the two women were distracted, which they were, and then slinkered off into the forest for a good hiding spot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo huffed as she waited in her spot for Taro to find her. She didn't even hide in a particularly hard spot. It probably would have been easy to spot her, in fact. Kiayo huffed, sitting on the ground with a pout on her face. One hand was holding up her head while the other hand was picking at the grass. She would pick at it in handfuls, look at briefly, and then scoff as she tossed it aside. She then repeated the process for another five, seemingly endless, minutes.

"I find him." She huffed standing up, but it was at that exact moment that she heard a rustling behind her. Kiayo tensed up. Something felt off. Even she could feel it. She wanted to run, but something wasn't allowing her to do as she wanted.

"An Uchiha? I thought I recognized the symbol." That certainly was **NOT** Taro's voice. In fact, she didn't recognize the deep, scratchy sounding voice at all. And there was something off about his charka. Not one she recognized. That just made her muscles tense more. Almost painfully so."If you be nice, and follow me, I won't have to hurt you." The man repeated, almost sing-songed it as he crouched behind her, setting both hands on either side of her shoulders. Kiayo's breathing hitched slightly, and she flinched ever so slightly."What are you doing? I won't hurt you...Unless I have to." The man chuckled slightly.

"I..." Kiayo's sentence dropped in her throat. Her heart pounded, making it almost impossible to hear what the man was telling her next. The next thing she knew, she was being roughly picked up. She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout. She wanted to do something, but she was frozen, unable to do anything. She felt tears prickle at the edges of her eyes, breathing hitching slightly as fear worked up in her. Madara would find her soon, and rescue her. At least, that's what she hoped for as she squeezed her eyes shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is bad. Really, really bad." Minako mumbled as frantically searched the area for the missing Kiayo. Mito looked at her son with a reprimanding look.

"I told you two not to go far." She said slowly. Taro gave a guilty expression towards, his mom, and then looked behind him.

"I no think she go far." He said softly, eyes shinning slightly.

"Madara's gonna be pissed if we don't find her soon before he gets here. Kami, he'll probably burn us alive." Minako was freaking out.

"Just hide in seek." Taro pouted, crossing his arms over his chest." I no think she go far." He defended.

"Well, she did." Minako answered in a somewhat annoyed tone. Mito placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulders as his breath hitched slightly.

"No need to be so short. They're kids. They don't know any better." Minako sighed in annoyance as she stood up, dusting off her pants.

"Easy for you to say. Your ass isn't on the line here. Madara will kill us if she isn't found before he find us." Minako turned back around, looking once again in the bushes, as if magically hoping that the kid would show up. She was starting to get a horrible feeling in her chest."I'm going to look further for her." Minako muttered.

"I help?" Taro asked, tears suddenly disappearing as he got a brave expression on his face.

"It's best if we drop you off with Toka, so I can get your father and uncle."

"Why should we involve them?" Minako questioned.

"We need all the help we can get."

"Don't do that until I've scoured the area for her. If she isn't found, then we'll involve them." Mito sighed, but said nothing more as Minako entered the forest, calling out for the lost toddler.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo bit her lip slightly to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes. She wasn't crying out of sadness, but rather out of fear. Fear that something bad was going to happen.

"Geez. Did you have to pick a crybaby?" Kiayo looked up at the other male leading them. His face was scarred slightly. He had beady black eyes, slightly grey looking skin. He wore black pants with a single, white line going down the outer side of the pants, and a short sleeved, black shirt with a pin strip going down the short sleeves.

"She's the only Uchiha I could catch. Besides, do you really think I would have survived going against an actual Uchiha? Besides, it's a good thing we got a child."

"Yeah. At least if we got an adult, we could have had the sharingan." Kiayo snapped her head up, tilting her head curiously at the familiar, yet unfamiliar word.

"Either way, we just might have our chances to get one. I don;t think the Uchiha are just going to let one of their own children just disappear." Kiayo bit her lips as the man who captured her looked at her with a jeering grin."Who are your parents?" He questioned, trying to sound soft, caring, but it sounded too threatening. Kiayo tensed, not answering.

"You can either answer on your own, or we force you to. It's your choice kid. Though, the latter won't be very pleasant for you." Beady Eyes snapped, glaring down at her. Kiayo froze again, her voice trapped in her throat." Well? what's going to be your answer, Kid?" Beady Eyes demanded again, sounding even more impatient.

"I..I...Papa Mara." She answered fast, chest seemingly slackened for a moment before tightening from fear again.

"Mara?" They both questioned, looking at each other. It clicked in them. The one who took her suddenly grinned, almost jeeringly at her.

"Madara Uchiha? The legendary Madara Uchiha is your father?"

"Y-yeah...?" She questioned, confused. The men looked at each other, and then grinned again.

"Well, won't this be interesting." Beady Eyes grinned, visibly shaking. But not from fear. But from sheer excitement. Kiayo felt herself tense up. She suddenly found herself hoping that Madara would **NOT** come for her. She was scared of what would happen to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madara sighed as he sat through the meeting. Something felt wrong. Something was off. He could feel it. He could practically sense it in the air. It made him antsy. It made him nervous. And more than anything else, it made him want to exit the room, and check on Kiayo.

"Furthermore, until we can take care of the ill," Tobirama's ruby coloured eyes immediately shot over to a seemingly daydreaming Madara, which made the him slightly annoyed, as he continued on." I say medicinal supplies is what is the most important item right now. We should get the Nara clan to quickly agree to this as soon as we possibly can."

"True, but what about food? Clean water? Those are equally important to a building village. Especially those doing the carpentry work to build homes. Not to mention more medics need to be trained. We have so few as it is."

"Our clan has plenty of healers. We can merely dispatch them to the people that are in need." Tobirama quickly stated.

"Well..." Madara sighed, tapping his fingers impatiently as he looked out the window. When was that other idiot going to get here anyways?

"I call for a short recess." Tobirama stated, setting some documents down."Everyone be back in exactly an hour." Madara could not have been happier to hear those words. He stood as people began to exit, but he was still the last to reach the door. Tobirama quickly blocked the Uchiha Leader's path."Alright, Uchiha, what's going on? It's not like you to just day dream. I expect that out of my brother, but not out of you." Madara scoffed slightly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Tobirama. If you'll move out of my way, I have a toddler to attend to."

"That's another thing." Tobirama began."I want-"

"Madara! There you are!" Hashirama sounded out of breath as he reached the doorway. Tobirama looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, but moved out of his way as he walked into the meeting room. Tobirama walked in behind his older brother, shutting the door closed. Madara walked back to his chair, sitting down with a less than happy look on his face.

"Did you run all the way here?" He questioned in slight amusement, and slight annoyance as Hashirama pushed back his hair.

"Well, it IS important."

"Then, just tell me." Hashirama paused, as if trying to think for a moment. Madara crossed his arms, and scowled."This has to do with Kiayo doesn't it?" He questioned in a hard tone. The older Senju rubbed the back of his head, and nodded warily. Madara sighed. What trouble did she get into now? He questioned internally.

"See, one of your clanswoman was taking her out on a stroll, and my wife, and son met them. Taro began to play with Kiayo, and Mito warned them not to go too far-" Madara sighed impatiently.

"Get to the point. What trouble is Kiayo in?" Hashirama paused, as if nervous what to say. This set a bad, very bad, feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even Tobirama had inched closer to the two, as if he, too, sensed the badness of the situation.

"Like I said, they were just playing Hide and Seek."

"The point? Is she hurt?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. I hope not, but-"

"Just get to the point, Brother." Tobirama sighed, now beside his older brother. Hashirama looked at him, nodding slightly as he stood straighter. He looked at Madara with a slightly saddened look. This set an even worse feeling in his stomach.

Every second that Hashirama didn't speak, just set off more scenarios in his mind, each worse than the next. Was she hurt? How bad? Did she go too far, and slip into a river, and drown? Did an animal attack her? Did she wonder too far, and got lost? Was she taken? He couldn't bear any of those thoughts, so he quickly shoved them out of his mind. He would only hope that nothing was wrong, and that he was freaking out over nothing.

"Well, she's disappeared." Madara felt himself visibly stiffen. His heart raced. His eyes widened slightly. He could feel the fear, the worry, and then anger rush through his body like some sort of bad storm. Hashirama was quick to act. He knew that expression. That reaction. He had seen it many times when battling against Madara."Listen, don't do anything stupid. She probably just wondered further than expected."

"That's easy for you to say. That's not your kid out there lost." Madara stood up immediately." I'm going to look for since I have idiots for clansmen who can't even watch over a simple child. Excuse me." He walked past the two Senju's in a fast pace, hoping that Kiayo was ok. That she was just lost. That she was going to be found safe.

"Wait! I'm gonna come with you!" Hashirama shouted after his friend, but Madara ignored him as he continued to walk. All he knew was that if something had happened to Kiayo, he was going to raise hell.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Eight:**

It was nearing dusk. The air was getting cold. Kiayo could feel herself shiver slightly. The two men that had captured her, on the other hand, were sitting warmly by a fire, eating and drinking. Kiayo bit at her lips nervously as she looked off to her side, hoping to see somebody, anybody, familiar to come and rescue her.

The young Uchiha's stomach growled painfully. Her mouth felt as dry as the earth beneath her. But she didn't dare ask for food or water. Her head snapped towards the two shinobi that had captured her. Beady Eyes was eyeing her. That froze her up. Her breath caught in her throat, and she quickly looked down at her feet.

Kiayo wasn't sure what was said, or what had happened. All she knew was the next thing that had happened was that her hands were haphazardly tied together. Her legs loosely, yet firmly, tied together. Kiayo may have been young, but she understood what this action meant. It was to keep her from running off. It was a useless action in her mind. Even she did manage to run off from their ever watchful eyes, she'd never be able to make it home.

In fact, chances are, they'd find her before she made it to the safety of the building village. Something else was said between the men, but she didn't listen to it as she was roughly pulled to her feet, and roughly shoved forward.

"Keep it moving. We have to get to our clan before your father finds us. Can't have him taking you back, can we?" The man who took her chuckled slightly, and shoved her foreward. The bindings around her legs made it awkward to walk, but the looseness allowed for a little movement. The men continued on in silence. Kiayo kept her ears perked up for a hopeful sound, any sound, that could indicate that she's soon be rescued. That she'd soon be rescued, and this would all just go away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's late. Do you really expect to find her this late?" Hashirama huffed slightly as him, Madara, and Tobirama took a short break from the constant running they had been doing.

"We strike when they're sleeping. I'm not resting just because you two can't keep up." Madara had his arms over his chest; fingers drumming impatiently against his sleeved arms as his darks eyes narrowed in the direction the men had taken off.

"Do you really expect to do any good if any of us are tired?" Madara snapped his head towards Tobirama, who had spoken for the first time since following his brother.

"I really don't need to be lectured by you of all people."

"Guys, let's not fight, huh? Let's just all get-"

"And I blame you for all of this!" Hashirama looked genuinely hurt by Madara's words. Madara just glared at him, and then looked off with a scowl." If it wasn't for your son, Kiayo would not have run off. She knows better than that."

"If your clan woman would not have left her eyes off the children, they wouldn't have had the opportunity to run off. Besides, if it wasn't Kiayo, it would have been Taro." The younger of the three stated simply. Madara narrowed his eyes just a bit more as he looked at Tobirama.

"And I bet if it was that kid that had been taken, we wouldn't be resting, would we?"

"Hey, guys, let's not drag the kids into this. They don't know any better." Madara said nothing as he looked off to the side again.

Madara's anger was amplified by the guilt he felt rising in him. He had half expected something like this to happen one day. It was a leading factor in why he didn't want to get married or have children, like the elders of his clan were constantly trying to push him into. It was also something he had always feared would happen to Kiayo, which was a leading factor in why he was so protective over her. He also felt like, in some way, he had failed in keeping his promise.

If he had been more watchful, more careful, or at least taught her better, than this wouldn't have had happened. She'd still be in budding village. They'd be home. They'd both be in bed. Safe and sound. They wouldn't be in this situation. With who knows what happening to her, and him stuck with these two idiots in the middle of the forest in the dark of night looking for her.

"She's going to be fine. If she's anything like you, I know she's going to be ok. Let's at least get a few hours of rest." Madara said nothing to Hashirama's comforting words. He could only hope that the idiot was right. And for the rats that took her, they better hope she's fine as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was hot. The sun was beating down on Kiayo's pale skin, making it feel as if it were on fire. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling. Added to that, she was hungry, more than she had ever been in her short life, and her mouth was drier than ever. She couldn't even work up any spit to appease the unpleasant sensation of total dryness.

"We should hurry up. I sense someone coming up on us. And fast." The man who had captured her urged his companion as his own hands shoved Kiayo."Walk faster." He urged. Kiayo bit her lips, and walked faster, feeling awkward as she half ran, half walked.

Kiayo wasn't entirely sure what happened. One moment she was practically running, and the next she was being pushed to the ground, and then picked up. She kept her eyes shut as the wind blew through her hair, but opened them once it stopped, and she had stopped moving. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds. She was then sat down on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Kiayo opened her eyes to look at the white haired, red-eyed man Taro had called his Uncle.

"Y-yeah." She answered, looking around, but she couldn't see where they were.

"Before we do anything, let's get these bindings off."

"K." Honestly, she felt too tired, hungry, and thirsty to put up any real argument she may have had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madara had mostly felt calm when they had started moving again. In his mind, Kiayo was safe, and she was ok. She wasn't harmed, or any of other many scenarios that ran through his mind. But the moment he saw those shinobi, the moment he saw her tied up, awkwardly trying to run in her bindings, and the scared expression on her face, he felt an almost uncontrollable anger that he hadn't felt since his brother died. It was almost impossible for him to stick to the plan at that moment.

_"Tobirama will use his Thunder God Technique to get himself, and Kiayo to safety. Once that's done, you and I will work together to make sure whoever took her won't be able to follow. Once they're subdued, we will go back. Sound good?"_

Truthfully, neither Tobirama nor Madara were particularly liking the idea, but after five minutes of arguing, they eventually mutually, even somewhat begrudgingly, agreed to Hashirama's original proposed idea.

Now that he stood, facing the men that had taken Kiayo, he could feel the same fiery rage he had felt the previous day when he first found out that Kiayo was missing. His gloved hand clenched around the gunbai attached to his back, but he didn't move to attack. Not yet.

It was when the two foolishly moved to attack both him and Hashirama that Madara attacked, but not with his trusted weapon. He knew he wouldn't need it. These men were weak, he could tell. It almost felt like a personal insult that these men were able to easily capture Kiayo.

Madara's assumption was correction. The men were easily knocked unconscious in a matter of ten minutes. Once the men were successfully out, Hashirama and Madara had ran off to reunite with Tobirama, and Kiayo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madara was relieved beyond explanation the moment he saw Kiayo drinking greedily from a cup, and taking small bites out of some crackers that were in her hands. Tobirama was near leaning against a tree, keeping a trained eye on her until the other two approached. He looked at Madara, and then at his brother.

"I could hear her stomach growling from five feet away. I thought she could use a little rest to eat, and drink." He explained as if it didn't matter. While Madara softened only the slightest towards the younger Senju, the words also made him want to go back, and finish off those sorry shinobi. What kind of people purposefully denied a child food?

The only thing that stopped Madara from doing as he thought, was the expression on Kiayo's face the moment she spotted Madara. Her eyes went almost large as her chubby face, and she grinned.

"Papa Mara!" She called out excitedly, setting down her cup, and food, and ran to him, hugging his leg tightly. Madara froze for a moment, only slightly embarrassed to have the other Senju witness this action, but he quickly brushed it off as he picked her up, and hugged her tightly. She was safe. She was ok, and that's what mattered most to him.

"We should hurry up, and get back. Let everyone know she's safe, and then resume our normal lives." Tobirama said softly, after a few moments of the father-daughter reunion. For once, Madara didn't argue as he held tightly to Kiayo, and they walked back to the village.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo was deemed un-harmed, and rather well other than exhaustion. The healer suggested she drink some more water, but was otherwise healthy. They recommended that she get plenty of sleep. So, Madara took her straight home. He bathed the dirt off her body, fed her a bit, and then gave her some water before putting her to bed.

"Papa Mara, you no weave, k?" She asked, clenching onto his sleeve, and giving him a scared look.

"Are you still scared?" He asked softly, half joking. Kiayo pouted slightly, and nodded. That made Madara's heart skip a few beats, and guilt rise in him slightly, but he tried not to let it show as he smiled gently, and wiped some wet hair out of her face." I'll stay. I won't let anybody hurt you again." Kiayo grinned.

"K, Papa Mara." Kiayo yawned slightly, and then fell asleep. Madara sighed, still patting her hair, even after her breath evened out, and soft snores began to come out of her.

"I'll never let anything ad happen to you again, Kiayo. I won't lose you like I lost your father." He whispered, kissing the top of her forehead slightly, before sitting beside her bed, and quickly falling asleep himself.

**A/n: Next chappie will be a bit of a time skip ^^**

** Also as a side note: I had a couple of people say the tags I put for this story were rather confusing, making it appear as if it were a HashiMada story. I do apologize for the confusion. What I usually do, is put the most important people in the story, and sometimes that leads to confusion ^^. I do apologize fore any confusion, I'll try to fix that :), but thanks for bringing it to my attention.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine:**

** A/n: A big thanks to my Beta Clear-Skyz for all her wonderful input, and being an awesome beta. And a big thanks to everyone whose given this story time by reading, following, faving, or reviewing. I couldn't do it without all of you :D**

In the next five years, the village expanded rapidly. More clans had agreed to join the village. Negotiations were constantly going on about everything from placement of shops to placement, and sometimes, re-arrangement of clan compounds to, more recently, who should lead the newly budding village.

Hashirama and Madara, at this time, had gone back to their previous friendship, and were spending a considerable amount of time together. Naturally, this meant that their two children had spent more, and more time together. While Hashirama, in the last five years, had two more kids, one was a girl of three years, and the last a boy of one year, Madara was still single, with only Kiayo to take of. Madara liked it that way. He thought it worked best like that.

Kiayo, starting from the young age of three, was trained almost every day by Madara. While he was impressed by her gifted speed, and agility, he was less than happy about her strength-wise. Not to mention, she showed almost no interest in even learning the simplest things of self-defense.

"I just don't like fighting. I'm nothing like you, after all." Is what she'd tell him lately before running off to go play with Taro, or one of her other friends. He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by that remark or not.

"She's just a child. She'll grow out of this phase." Hashirama would try to comfort his friend when they took one of their many walks down the streets of the village." Taro's been acting that way towards me, and Mito lately." He would add on as if to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, well...It's starting to get old, and fast." Madara would reply before changing the subject to something else.

Needless to say, while the village was rapidly growing, and things finally felt peaceful in the world, Madara felt like his own personal life was starting to fall apart with Kiayo growing more and more distant from him, and growing closer towards other people outside the clan. It made some part of him feel bitter towards Hashirama, but he wouldn't say that part out loud. Not yet, anyways.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wanna know what's weird?" Taro said as he attempted to balance on a log that was fallen across a river. Kiayo was staying safely on the other side, watching her friend with her arms over her chest.

"The fact we're even friends at all?" She joked, smirking slightly.

"Ye-" Taro started, and then paused as he caught himself. He glared down at the snickering girl."No!" He suddenly shouted, causing Kiayo to laugh.

"That was almost too easy." She said through more laughs. Taro blushed out of embarrassment, and then sat on the log with his arms crossed.

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Kiayo cleared her throat, but was still clearing trying not to laugh as she looked at him expectantly."Well, I don't wanna say it now!"

"Good, coz I don't wanna hear it. It's probably another one of your stupid questions."

"Well, then I won't say it!"

"Good!" Kiayo turned around, and began to walk towards her compound."I'll just go home, and train with Akari!" Akari was another Uchiha girl just a year older than her that she had made friends with in the past two years. Taro pursed his lips slightly, and jumped down from the log he was sitting on.

"Hey, wait! Don't go. I'll have to go back home, and be with Moriko and Tsuyoshi. All they do is bug me." Kiayo paused, and then looked back at him, smirking slightly.

"Stop being a baby. I wasn't really gonna go. Akari is with her mother and father in the Land of Rice trying to get them to join a pact with the village so we have a more steady supply of rice, and grainy."

"How do you know all that?" Taro asked in confusion, tilting his head slightly. Kiayo shrugged slightly.

"Papa Madara tells me alot of things. Is that so wrong?" Taro shrugged slightly, and then his eyes widened as if just remembering something. Kiayo knew, knowing the idiot, he probably **DID **just remember something.

"Hey! That reminds me! I have something to ask you!' Kiayo sighed, and put one of her hands at her hips, while the other tapped her chin as if in thought. Her eyes looked off as she began to list off some answers.

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. Maybe. Ah-"

"That's not what I mean you smart ass!"

"That's not something nice to call someone!"

"Well, it's what you are!"

"I wouldn't be one if you would just hurry up, and get to the freaking point!" Taro huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. Kiayo copied the actions, and narrowed her eyes at Taro.

"Fine. Is Madara really your dad?" Kiayo's eyes widened, and she dropped her hands to her side. She looked confused for all of five seconds before scowling, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well for one, you don't even call him just 'papa' or 'dad', or 'father', or even 'daddy'. It's **ALWAYS **'Papa Madara'. If I called my dad by his first name, my mom would have my butt."  
>"Papa Madara just doesn't like to be called just those things. It weird him out." Kiayo countered.<p>

"And what about your mother? I mean, why don't you have one? I heard Daddy and him talking one day, and I heard Madara say he doesn't even like the idea of romance, and that he'd rather stay single."

"That's because Hashirama is always trying to play match maker, and set Papa Madara up with a girl he didn't even know." Kiayo countered, huffing slightly.

"It's just weird. Even Uncle Tobirama thinks so."

"Yeah? Well...You're annoying!" Kiayo huffed, and turned on her heel to walk way. She was annoyed at this point.

"Hey! Don't go away!"

"You annoyed me!" She yelled, walking faster.

"I was just curious!" Taro called out, running after her. Kiayo looked at him, eyeing him slightly as she still scowled." Aw, don't be like that, Kiayo." Kiayo eyed him again

"I'm going home, what do you want?"

"What are you gonna do there?" Kiayo stopped walking, and then looked at Taro.

"Why do you care?" She questioned, putting her hands at her hips.

"I'm bored, and I don't want to go home. Let's do something together. " Taro half-whined, grabbing Kiayo's arm. She glared at him slightly, and then sighed heavily.

"Fine. If I stay, will you let go of my arm?"

"Yes!" Taro grinned slightly, letting go of her arm. Kiayo sighed slightly, and shook her head.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Because I'm awesome! That's why! Come on, I bet I hit more targets than you!" Kiayo smirked, gently patting at her weapons pouch, and then following after Taro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure this is even a good idea?" Madara complained as they looked around the village.

"Sure! It'll be good for her to socialize with kids her own age. What's your worry anyways?" Hashirama teased, nudging Madara slightly. Madara didn't reply right away.

"Why are you pushing this anyways? I've been teaching her everything since she was three. It'll be a moot point." Hashirama shrugged slightly.

"It's been the same with Taro, but with the new system we installed, it's the only official way for them to become shinobi. You know that, and we can't be making exceptions." Madara sighed, and then nodded slightly.

"And what of your boy?" Madara shot back, glancing at Hashirama through the corner of his eyes.

"Taro will be entering as well. I'm going to bring it up to him as well." Madara sighed, finally out of all arguments, and looked forward.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll tell her later on." Madara mumbled. Hashirama smiled in victory.

The two stopped talking as they approached the training ground, watching as their kids threw some kunai at some practice dummies. They watched for a few moments in nostalgia before continuing walking towards the kids.

"There you two are. We've been looking everywhere for you two." Kiayo and Taro turned to look at Hashirama, and Madara as they approached the two kids.

Taro straightened out, and grinned. Kiayo just eyed Madara before turning around, and getting her kunai out of the target dummies. Madara looked at Hashirama with a doubtful expression, and then cleared his throat. Kiayo looked at him, nodding slightly.

"It's good seeing you." She said quickly, and then began to ignore him again as she put away her weapons. There was a moment of tense silence before Hashirama cleared his throat slightly.

"Taro, why don't you come with me. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Just come with me, Son." Taro glanced at Kiayo, and then shrugged.

"Ok, Daddy. I'll see you later, Kiayo." Kiayo nodded, watching as Hashirama and Taro walked off together. Kiayo looked at Madara, who just bit the insides of his lips.

"I have something to talk with you as well. Come on." Kiayo tilted her head slightly.

"Why? What's so important?" She asked, suspicion clear in her voice. Madara sighed slightly, and shook his head.

"Just come on." Kiayo shrugged slightly, dropping any questions she had, and followed after Madara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, entering this Academy is the only way to officially become a shinobi?" Kiayo asked, tilting her head slightly. Madara nodded, face set in his a stern expression."But...I don't..." Her voice trailed off, and she cleared her throat. Madara raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't want to become a shinobi? Why?" Kiayo scrunched up her eyebrows, looking down at her lap. She looked increasingly nervous."You can tell me. I won't be mad." He could tell, though, by the way she was acting that she doubted his words. Madara sighed, and relaxed slightly."Unless there's something else on your mind?" He pressed. Kiayo sighed, and then looked up at Madara, a question in her eyes."You can tell me anything, you know that."

"I..." Her voice trailed off again. She closed her dark coloured eyes, and then sighed before opening them again. Whatever question she had, it was gone."What if the kids don't like me?" She stated simply. Madara knew her well enough to know that was **NOT** what she was going to say. She was too easy to read. Just like her father. Madara shook the thought away, and then shrugged slightly.

"If anyone gives you a hard time, you tell me, ok?" Kiayo grinned, and then nodded slightly. Madara watched her carefully when her smile quickly disappeared. He knew something was on her mind." Now, what's really on your mind?" Kiayo gulped audibly, and then she sighed, looking off.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking too much."

"The only time you do that is when Taro tells you something. How many times do I have to tell you not to listen to what the kid tells you?" Kiayo sighed, and then looked down at her lap again."Seriously, if it's that bad just tell me." Kiayo sighed again, and then looked at him with slightly hardened eyes.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable to be called Dad? I mean, if your my dad, isn't that what I would call you? I don't know anyone else who calls their parents by their first name. It's weird." Madara paused, not expecting her to say something like this.

"I raised you. I feed you. I keep you warm. I keep a roof over your head. I train you. I heal your wounds when you get hurt, and I take care of you when your sick. You may not have everything you want, but have everything you need. That makes you my daughter. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Besides, I've already told you being called those things makes me uncomfortable. That's the only explanation you need."

"But-"

"There's no 'but's in this situation. You're my daughter. What other proof do you need? Who else takes care of you as well as I do? I don't seem to recall anyone else taking care of you. It's always been you, and me, and it's going to stay that way."

"Is that why you don't have a wife?" Kiayo questioned. Madara sighed slightly, shaking his head.

"My love life is none of your concern." Kiayo smirked slightly, and then stood up.

"What love life? You don't even go out." She teased, and then left the room. Madara sighed, not even bothering to say anything after that, but stared at the wall. Things were only going to get more complicated from here. He knew that much. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to face what was coming or not.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten:**

** A/n: I'd like to thank Clear-Skyz for all her wonderful feed back, and Naruto Wiki for helping me with everything XD and as always, all you guys who give me so much support. You all are wonderful.**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kiayo sighed as she fixed her hair. Madara was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Stop asking. Of course I want to do this." Kiayo huffed, and then hissed slightly as her finger caught in her hair, and then sighed in annoyance as she removed her finger, effectively messing up her hair. Madara smiled slightly in amusement, and shook his head.

"Do you want any help?" He asked in amusement. Kiayo blushed slightly, and huffed as she un-did the hair tie, and quickly brushed through her stubborn hair.

"No. I can do it all by myself." Madara had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing as she repeated the actions, only for the same results. She looked at him, lips pouting slightly as she looked away."Fine. Just don't laugh at me."

"Nobody's laughing." His voice meant to come off as comforting, as he walked into the bathroom, but Kiayo could still hear the laugh he was holding back. Kiayo pursed her lips into a pout, the blush returning as she looked off.

"You were." She muttered under her breath, but he didn't reply as he took out the hair tie.

Kiayo watched him steadily as he picked up the brush, and began to comb through her newly formed tangles. He had a blank expression on his face, as he usually did when he was doing things like this for her. Kiayo pursed her lips slightly, and then cast her gaze down at the sink.

"You ok there?" He asked softly, resting his hands on hands on her shoulders. Kiayo looked up at the mirror. Her shoulder length hair was tied neatly at the nape of her neck, a few fringes framing her face, and her bangs parted on either side of her face. It was a different look. One she hadn't had before. She turned her head slightly, and then the other way, looking at her hair from different angels, and then grinned up at her care taker.

"I'm fine. Let's go before I'm late." Kiayo looked at herself one last time in the mirror, adjusting her traditional, black coloured Uchiha shirt, and then took Madara's hand, and quickly began leading him out of the house. He merely half chuckled, smirked slightly, and let himself be lead towards the Academy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright first lesson is about charka. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Kiayo sighed in boredom. Her fingers drummed slightly on the desk beneath her. While she was initially excited about entering the Academy, she was now utterly bored. They were going over stuff that she had already knew. Though she was almost certain this was just a formality for those who haven't had as much training as she had up until that point.

_ 'My progress just better not be slowed down because these idiots want to teach the same things I've been learning about since I was little.'_ Kiayo thought a bit sardonically as she was about to raise her hand.

"Alright, Taro, why don't you tell us?" Kiayo looked over across the room at Taro, who grinned as he stood up.

"Right, Seiga Sensei, charka is essential to even the most basic technique, and it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind." Seiga nodded slightly. Taro grinned slightly as he sat back down.

_ 'So, he's not completely stupid. I'll give him that much. Though, I bet Mito, or Hashirama taught him that. Still, impressive he can remember that much in that shiny, smooth brain of his.'_

"Right. As Taro said, charka is the most essential thing to a ninja. It helps in almost every way. In ninjutsu, genjutsu, and can even boost up your taijutsu. Can anyone explain this in perhaps a bit more detail?"

'_Well, I'm not about to be out shown by the moron.' _ Kiayo was quick to raise her hands. Seiga looked at the overly excited Kiayo, and smiled slightly.

"Miss Kiayo, why don't you tell us?" Kiayo nodded swiftly, clearing her throat as she stood up.

"Right, Seiga Sensei. Once the charka has been molded, it can be channeled through the chakra pathway system to any of the three-hundred and sixty one tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise." Seiga smiled, nodding slightly. Kiayo giggled under breath, casting a look towards Taro, who just grinned at her, and then looked forward.

"Great. Now that it's been explained, we'll work a little more...Hands on with it, but only after further explaining it. See, charka..." At this point, Kiayo tuned the teacher out, and looked out the window with a wide grin on her face.

'_This is going to be too easy, but I'm not going to let that idiot out due me. No way in hell.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah! Man! Papa Madara forgot my stupid lunch! Now I'm gonna starve!" Kiayo huffed, looking stubbornly through her bag once again, as if the food would magically appear.

"Hey, Kiayo, watcha doing?" Kiayo looked over her shoulder as Taro as he approached her eating a rice ball. Kiayo frowned slightly, her stomach growling in protest, and then she went back to searching through her bag. Taro just raised an eyebrow at her, and sat on the bench beside her, looking at her as she searched the bag. She sighed, giving up, and then looked at him with a slight scowl.

"Do you have to be so close?" She complained as Taro leaned forward, looking in her bag. Kiayo huffed again, closing the bag shut."Didn't Mito ever teach you not to look into other people's bags?"

"Madara forgot your lunch didn't he?" Kiayo huffed, tying up the bag, and putting it on her lap as she sat down. It was then she felt the familiar feel of the bento box in her bag, but she didn't open her bag to get out the looked at her again as he stomach rumbled."Want the rest of my rice ball? Dad always makes too much for me." Kiayo made a disgusted face, and then looked away.

"I'd rather starve." Taro shrugged slightly. Kiayo's stomach rumble, and then she sighed, holding out her hand."Fine." Taro chuckled slightly, and gave her the half-eaten rice ball. Kiayo chewed on it thoughtfully, eyeing Taro as he pulled out some sweets from his bag."Mito lets you eat sweets?" She teased slightly, smirking just the slightest.

"No. I was walking yesterday with Daddy when this nice old man gave me some for free." Kiayo raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It's been in there. All this time?" She deadpanned, feeling only slightly disgusted.

"They were wrapped." The young Senju defended, holding out a piece of chocolate."This one is fresh. Daddy got it for me this morning." Kiayo smiled slightly, and then took the piece of fudge, eating it slowly, savoring its taste.

"Taste like heaven." She giggled slightly.

"Doesn't Madara let you eat stuff like this?" Kiayo glanced at him, and shook her head.

"No. He doesn't let me eat anything that is, uhh, bad for me." Taro shrugged slightly.

"Hey, Taro, there you are! I thought you were gonna play some ball with us?" Three boys came to up to them, looking between the young Senju and Uchiha curiously, before looking back at Taro.

"Yeah, we need you to make it even!" A second pipped up. Kiayo frowned slightly, and then glanced at Taro, silently hoping that he would blow them off, and stay with her. She was quickly disappointed when he looked at her apologetically, and then jumped down from the bench.

"Sorry, Kiayo, I'll see ya later, ok?" Kiayo crossed her arms over her chest, and looked off.

"Like I care." She mumbled. Taro looked at her a moment longer, about to say something until one of the kids nudged him urgently.

"Come on, Taro! Before recess is over!" Taro shrugged slightly, and then ran off to a separate part of the playground, laughing, and talking among themselves as they passed the red ball around. Kiayo huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking off with a scowl.

"Like I need him. I can be fine all by myself." She muttered, getting down from the bench, and walking around the yard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo was doing her work that Seiga had handed out. She was writing down the shinobi conduct rules, and the reasons for them. It was a breeze for her. These were all things drilled into her head since she was young.

"Hey, you." Kiayo sighed heavily, trying her best not to roll her eyes as she looked up at the kid who had called out to her. It was some kid with spiky blonde hair, and bright sea green coloured eyes. He grinned somewhat cockily at her.

"I have a name." She muttered, looking down at her paper. The kid sighed, and then put his hand on the paper. Kaiyo gasped slightly, and then glared up at him."Alright, you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell you want."

"I just want to know. Are you Madara Uchiha's kid?"

"I hardly see why that matters. Who are you?"

"Just call me Ryuu." Said Ryuu grinned at her. Kiayo raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Ok, Ryuu, what do you want?" She questioned again, subtly trying to move his hand from her crinkling paper."You're crinkling my paper." She complained. Ryuu gave her a confused expression, and then shrugged slightly as he dropped his hand. Kiayo gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what the infamous Madara Uchiha's kid is like." He grinned again while Kiayo just gave him a questioning look.

"Infamous? What did he do?" She questioned, genuinely confused. Ryuu shrugged slightly.

"You don't know? You should ask him. I'll see you later, ok? You can totally hang out with me anytime you want." He winked at her, causing her to blush ever so slightly, and then he turned back around, going back to his work. Kiayo sighed slightly, and then finished her work after smoothing out her work again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, how was your first day at school?" Madara asked that night at dinner, looking up at a so far silent Kiayo. Kiayo looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"Classes are too easy. I already know everything." Madara nodded slightly.

"I'd expect nothing less, but what else is on your mind?" Kiayo shrugged slightly as she bit into her bread roll.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She grinned shyly at Madara, but he knew better than to believe her lies.

"Is someone picking on you?" He questioned protectively, scowling slightly. Kiayo sighed, and shook her head.

"No. I get along with most everyone."

"Most everyone?" Madara parroted in the same protective voice. Kiayo sighed, closing her eyes slightly. She should have known better than to attempt to lie to Madara. He was always too perceptive. Kiayo opened her eyes again, and stared at him.

"I just don't talk to everyone. I'm like you in that sense." Madara stiffened ever so slightly as she said those words, and then relaxed slightly.

"Right." He said quickly, and then began eating his dinner, letting the awkward silence continue onward.

Kiayo, on the other hand, was wondering about Ryuu had told her. She looked at her kind caretaker, trying to spot anything that could earn him a bad reputation, but she saw nothing that could earn him such a bad reputation. She just didn't understand at all. With a purse of her lips, she looked down at her food as she continued eating.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven:**

** A/n: A big thanks to Clear-Skyz, my wonderful beta, and a big apology to all my readers for taking a little bit to get this chappie out. Writer's block sucks ^^;**

The next few weeks were up and down for Kiayo. Madara seemed in a bad mood almost constantly, and trained her hard every day after she got home from the Academy, sometimes it was well into the night before Madara listened to her, and let her rest. Taro came around eventually, and was more open to talking to her, and including her in some of the games.

While most of the kids seemed wary of her, most didn't really have a problem playing with her. Taro invited her over to his house, but each time she asked Madara, he would just say she doesn't have time to play when she has training. The only time she really seen Hashirama was when he picked up Taro from school, and that made her feel sad. She always did like the oldest Senju the most.

"Why don't you want me around Taro?" She asked one day, pouting as they took a small break from training. Madara frowned slightly.

"All the Senju are good for is lying." He muttered, his scowl deepening. Kiayo tilted her head slightly.

"But Taro doesn't lie. I don't think he would even know what a lie is if it came, and punched him in the eye." Madara's twitched ever so slightly upwards before settling back into a frown.

"You'll grow up. You both will, and you will see that all Senju are liars. Even Taro." Kiayo pursed her lips slightly, looking off, and then looking back at Madara with a curious expression.

"Did you and Hashirama get into a fight, and that's why you won't let me over there?"

"Hashirama is going to be Hokage." He said simply. Kiayo's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm not sure I understand what that means. I feel I should, but I don't. Have you spoke about this before?" She questioned, rubbing her neck slightly. Madara looked at her in amusement for a moment, and then cleared his throat.

"It means, he will lead the village. It's not official yet, but it will happen. The villagers don't trust me." Kiayo felt confusion. Why wouldn't they trust him?

"Why?" She asked simply, softly. Madara looked at her, his look softening slightly.

"It's a long story. Let's go get some dinner." Kiayo nodded, jumping off the log she was sitting on, and then walked inside. Madara sighed slightly, and then followed her inside after a moment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kiayo, it's been a long time." Kiayo looked over at Hashirama as he walked into the play ground. She smiled slightly.

"Papa Madara told me to stay away from you." She explained apologetically. Hashirama's face fell slightly.

"Is that so?"He cleared his throat, and looked off. There was an awkward pause, and then he continued on in a considerably happier tone as he looked at her with a plastered smile on his face." Have you seen Taro?"

"He's still in class. Seiga Sensei had him stay in to help with something. Why?" She asked as she bit into her apple. Hashirama held up a blue wrapped bento box.

"He left his lunch on the table this morning. I thought I'd bring it to him." Kiayo nodded slightly, scooting over.

"He's gonna be a few minutes. You can sit next to me." She offered, glancing at him, as she continued to eat at her apple. Hashirama seemed taken off guard for a moment, and then smiled as he spoke next.

"Really? Thank you." Kiayo nodded slightly, looking off as she bit into her apple. Hashirama sighed slightly as he sat next to her. "Is Madara been ok?" Kiayo looked over at Hashirama, eyeing him slightly.

"Why?" Hashirama smiled slightly, hoping to ease the suspicion that was in the child's voice.

"I'm just worried for a friend." He said softly. Kiayo pursed her lips slightly, which made Hashirama feel on edge. He recognized that look almost too well, and he was not exactly sure he wanted to hear whatever the child was going to say next.

"Did you guys fight?" She asked, glancing at him through the corner of her eyes." Papa Madara seems pretty mad lately when talking about you. Usually, when Taro and I get into a fight, I don't wanna hear his name either. I was just wondering." It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, which relaxed him slightly, but he wasn't sure how to answer that tactfully.

"Yeah. We got into a pretty big fight, but we've fought before, and we became friends again. It'll happen again." He answered slowly, eyebrows scrunching together slightly as he answered from the top of his head. Kiayo was silent for a few moments, just looking at the older man, and then nodded slightly.

"Friends fight, but you and Papa Madara are close. You two will be ok again." She grinned at Hashirama. Hashirama merely stared at her, and then smiled slightly.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." He whispered, and then got up. Kiayo looked at him curiously."Why don't you give this box to Taro for me, ok? I gotta go to some important meeting." Kiayo nodded slightly, looking at the box as it was set beside her. Hashirama looked at her one last time, and then left quickly. Kiayo slid the box closer to her as she began drinking her water, and then waited for Taro to come out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was the day of her birthday that things seemed to cool down just a little bit, which she was thankful for. Hikaku and Minako came over with a couple of new shiruken, and other ninja tools for Kiayo to use, and practice with. There was a small celebration where Madara allowed her to eat a small, bite sized cake. After that, some other people came by to wish her a happy birthday, and for a good year, and then they left. Kiayo was almost exhausted from the day's activities.

"Are we gonna train?" She asked, looking at Madara, who seemed more relaxed than he had in ages. He looked at her as he sat on the couch, and smiled slightly.

"No. I thought we'd take a break tonight. Is that ok with you?" Kiayo grinned, and nodded. She immediately walked over to where Madara was sitting, and sat next to him. He smiled slightly, moving over so she'd have more room, and then threw an arm lazily around her shoulders, holding her closer to his body. She was playing with his long sleeve, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere for once."What's on your mind?" He asked, looking down at her with a slight smile. Kiayo looked at him, smiling slightly.

"I hear people talking sometimes, and they don't like you very much, do they?" Madara frowned slightly. Kiayo tensed up, fearing he would go back to the angry person he had been lately, but he just sighed, and looked at the wall with a blank expression.

"No. Not everyone likes me. They think I'm a bad person."

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. Madara glanced at her, biting the inside of his lips, and then looked off.

"Because back before this village was built, I killed alot of people, but everyone did. It was endless war. One battle after another. A person did what they had to do to survive. I lost my entire family because of the war." Kiayo felt saddened at hearing that. She touched his arm softly. He looked at her curiously.

"But we have a new family." She said softly. Madara smiled slightly, and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah. I have you." He answered, ruffling her hair. Kiayo giggled slightly. It wasn't exactly what she meant, but she didn't want to say anything that could ruin the rare moment of relaxation. So, she moved on to the questions she'd always wanted to ask.

"What was your family like? Did you have any siblings?" Madara sighed slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah. I had four. Three older brothers, and one younger brother." Kiayo nodded slightly.

"What were their names?" Madara sighed again, trying to recall names he had long since forgotten. It pained him ever so slightly to talk about his lost family, but he wasn't going to blow her off this time. She should know about the family she never got to meet.

"There was Ichiro. He was the oldest. Koji was next. Followed by Isamo. Then me. And then my youngest brother, Izuna." Kiayo nodded slightly. "My father was named Tajima, and my mother was named Hitomi."

He didn't mean to tack on his parents names, but once he started talking about his long-since gone family, it opened a sort of gate inside of him, and he found himself rambling as he reminisced, a painful tug on his heart that he ignored." My mother died after she got sick from Izuna.

"She had a troubled pregnancy, and the birth put a strain on her that her body couldn't take. It was a very cold winter, and she got sick. There wasn't enough medicine to help her, and she died as a result."

Kiayo bit her lip, feeling saddened. she touched his arm slightly, but he didn't seem to notice." Ichiro was next. He was only eleven when he died. He got hurt from one of the endless fights, and bled out. Koji disappeared one day, and then his body was found floating in the Naka river. Isamo disappeared. We never knew what became of him." He paused for a few minutes, and he seemed to be deciding something. Kiayo touched his arm again, and he looked down at her, smiling slightly." I'm sure you don't want to hear this." His smile became strained. Kiayo shrugged slightly.

"I don't wanna talk about it if it makes you sad." She said simply. Madara sighed slightly, bringing her closer to him. He laid his hand on top of her head, and began to gently brush through her hair with his hands.

"I'm not sad, Kiayo." He said softly, but the child knew better than to believe him. It was few moments before he spoke again.

"Izuna was the last." He spoke very softly at that point." We were the closest, so his hurt more than the others." Kiayo nodded slightly."He died from another battle because of the Senju." Kiayo looked at him, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"They killed Izuna?" She asked softly. She tried to imagine either one of the Senju brothers killing anybody in cold blood, and failed. She tried to imagine on of them killing someone that most likely resembled Madara quiet a bit, and failed even more. Madara looked at her, as if he was sensing her inner conflict, and smiled a bit ruefully, ruffling her hair again.

"Tobirama did while Hashirama and I were fighting. I tried keeping him alive as long as I could, but he still died." Kiayo pursed her lips slightly, and looked off. Madara watched her slightly, trying to get a feel on her reactions. He waited carefully, waiting for Kiayo to say something, anything, but she remained silent for a good five, ten minutes before going on.

"Do you miss your family?" She asked fast, but clear. It was clear to Madara that whatever was on her mind, it was quickly gone. He shifted a bit uncomfortably, and then cleared his throat.

"Yes, but I have you. That makes up for it." Kiayo looked at him softly.

"What happened to my mom?" She asked. Madara paused, not sure how he should answer the question. He finally cleared his throat, and looked off.

"I...I don't know." He stuttered, still meeting her eyes. Kiayo scowled. She knew he was not telling her something, and she hated that. She hated secrets being kept from her.

"How could you not know?" She asked, sounding frustrated. Madara looked back at her as she wiggled out of his embrace, and glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment, Madara was reminded of Izuna. It took him off guard. Memories came back to him, and it was a moment before he could fully answer. He felt it was the right time to tell her the truth.

"Calm down. I want you to understand something, ok?" Kiayo lowered her arms, tilting her head as Madara looked at her with a hard look. "I have been the one to raise you. I've been putting up with everything, to ensure that you have a happy, and safe life, you understand that, right?" Kiayo nodded slightly. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but she was going to play along until she got some answers.

"Yes, I understand." She said slowly, looking at him as if he were crazy. Madara smiled slightly, reaching out, and ruffling her hair.

"I don't know what happened to your mother. I don't even know what she looks like. Do you know why? Can you guess?" He asked softly. Kiayo thought for a moment as he lowered his hand back to his side. Kiayo shrugged slightly.

"Because you broke a shinobi conduct rule, and got really drunk one night, and had a one night stand with some random lady, and then they dropped me off on your door step in a basket." She answered playfully, but Madara was surprised by how much detail she had put into the answer. Madara smiled slightly, and shook his head."You made me in a lab." Madara laughed slightly, and shook his head.

"No. None of those answers are correct." Although the answers she came up with where rather entertaining to the Uchiha, he was also a bit frustrated that she wasn't using her usual perceptiveness to get to the answer. and his resolve to tell her was getting weaker by the second.

"Then I have no idea." She answered, throwing her hands of to the side before crossing her arms. She gave Madara a hard look."You don't like me beating around the bush, why do you do it?" Madara sighed, and then shook his head. He couldn't answer that question when there were still so many other things he was trying to get out.

"Never mind. It's late. Why don't you get some rest." He threw in the towel at that moment. He knew she had a right to know the truth, but there was something inside of him that hindered him from telling her the truth.

Perhaps some kind of parental fear he had gained in the eight years of raising her that he didn't quiet understand.

Kiayo had been watching him in the moments since his silence. She knew from that expression on his face, one she had known almost too well, that there was something he wasn't telling her. She wanted to know what it was that he wasn't telling her, and it wasn't like him to drop a subject suddenly, without warning, when it must have been important. If there was one thing Kiayo Uchiha learned in eight years of being around Madara, it was that he never brought up anything at random. If he ever brought up anything at all, it was because it was important.

"I want to know." She whined when it was obvious that Madara was not going to continue. He shook his head, coming out of whatever stupor he was in, and gave the kid a hard look.

"And I said never mind. Go to sleep." Kiayo huffed, shaking her head.

"I get it. Taro was right then, wasn't he? You're not really my dad, and that's why it werids you out for me to call you Dad." Her tone was accusing, and it took Madara by surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be so direct, though he should have known better. What took him by surprise the most was the anger, and accusation in her voice. How the hell did he wind up being the bad guy?"So. It's true then." She said softly, but firmly. Madara came out of his moment of shock, and shook his head. He looked up at her, noticing the varying emotions dancing in her expressive eyes, and he just wanted to comfort her.

"No. You're my kid. Get to bed. Now." He said softly, trying to comfort her, but it was obvious that sort of thing was not going to work in this situation. There was a moment of tense silence. Kiayo stared at Madara, her jaw set tight, before she looked off, and spoke in a hard tone.

"Fine." Kiayo got down from the couch, and then walked over to her room, slamming the door shut. Madara sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. What was he going to do now?


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve:**

** A/n: Thanks once again to my beta, and friend Clear-Skyz for beta-ing this chappie ^^ and for giving me tips on getting past writer's block :D **

Madara was almost dreading waking up the next morning after the horrible talk Kiayo and him had last night. It wasn't so much that he was afraid to face her when she was angry. He had done that plenty of times. The most she ever did was ignore his existence, which annoyed him, but it was better than her father's explosive temper.

At least she didn't inherit that from his brother. What he didn't want to face was the awkwardness of the situation. He was sure there were bound to be plenty of questions, and Madara wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Papa Madara? You're still sleeping?" Madara cracked an eye open, looking at a smirking, amused, Kiayo.

He felt relived that she seemed to momentarily forget the previous night's conversation.

" I made my own lunch, so you don't have to get up." Madara groaned slightly, stretched, and sat up, shaking the night's sleep from his body as he looked at Kiayo with a slight smile.

"You're excited." He noted. Kiayo just nodded slightly.

"I just want to get to school. Today we're sparing, and I want to kick Taro's butt for knocking me down yesterday." Madara nodded slightly.

"I can't walk you to school today. I have an important meeting with Hashirama, and some counselors. You don't mind, do you? You'll manage on your own?" Kiayo smirked, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Madara nodded slightly, looking off. Kiayo stared at him, almost as if contemplating something, and then looked over her shoulder. Madara cleared his throat, and looked at her.

"Listen, about last night, the talk we had..." He began, but trailed off slightly. WHere could he begin? Kiayo stiffened slightly, and looked back at him.

"It's not important. " She said quickly. Madara looked back at her, sighing.

"It **IS** important. I think it's something we need to discuss." Kiayo looked uncomfortable, which was strange for Madara to see on the young child.

"Can't it be done later? I really should head to school." Madara paused, and then nodded slightly.

"You're right. We'll talk about it later." Kiayo seemed to relax slightly, and she nodded.

"I'll see you later." Madara nodded, sighing slightly as she walked out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is this even a good idea? We created the village so that children wouldn't have to go out, fight, and die." Hashirama reasoned when the counselors suggested promoting both Kiayo, and Taro. It wasn't an idea he was too keen on.

"It's just promoting them a couple of year classes. They have talent. It's not fair to either child to hold them back. Besides, with the new mission ranking system your brother implemented, it is doubtful they will be sent on dangerous missions' right out the gate."

"I suspect young Kiayo will graduate before the year is out. She is such a brilliant child." Some part of Madara felt absolute pride at having the girl given such a complement.

"But..." Hashirama looked at Madara, some wild hope in his eyes that his friend would agree that this was not the right thing to do.

"Madara?" He breathed out. Madara glanced at him, and then nodded slightly.

"I think it would be good for Kiayo. She is talented after all, and she's constantly complaining of being bored in class. Besides, we've been training them since they were small. What's the use in holding them back?"

Hashirama sighed slightly, his shoulders falling slightly. The two counselors looked at the only objecting parent.

"I'll talk to Taro and my wife about it." The two counselors nodded, and then glanced at Madara, who just smirked slightly.

"I'll bring it up with Kiayo. She'll be happy about it. I know she will." Madara nodded slightly.

"Great. Now, when Tobirama gets here, we can continue on with the meeting." Hashirama glanced at Madara, who looked back at him with a slight frown.

"I want to talk to you in private when this meeting is over." He muttered under his breath.

"About what?"

"You son and my daughter."

Hashirama felt his blood run cold, and he looked off, nodding slightly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright. Class, split up. Girls to the left, boys to the right." The class divided up according to what Seiga had said. Seiga nodded slightly. He looked towards the door as a woman with black, straight, hair, and brown eyes stepped forward.

"Girls, I want you to follow Master Chinko. She'll teach you all you need to know about being a female shinobi. Boys, you will stay with me, and work on tajijutsu." Kiayo sighed, rolling her eyes. Sometimes, she really hated being a girl.

"Alright, girls, follow me." Kiayo looked back at Taro, who was talking to Ryuu, and then looked forward as she followed her sensei out to a field.

The field the girls were lead to was on the outskirts of the village. Kiayo looked around, some part of her began panicking, though she wasn't sure why. She tried to keep herself under control as she listened to Chinko talk.

"As a female, we have many duties. They are amplified for those of us who are kuinochi. You must learn to deal with the world around you not only as a shinobi, but as a female. Missions for you will be twice as hard. As such, you will have to learn more than the boys. Today, we will focus on , the art of ikebana. Girls, pair off in two." Kiayo looked around, and decided to pair up with a girl with short, sandy blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"H-hi." Kiayo cleared her throat, and adopted her signature smirk."Hiya." The girl turned, and grinned.

"You're Kiayo, right?" Kiayo nodded.

"I don't remember your name..." Kiayo's voice trailed off, rubbing her neck in apology. The girl grinned shyly.

"That's ok. My name is Hanako."

"Hanako. Like a flower." Hanako blushed slightly, and nodded, giggling slightly.

"Yeah. Like the flower. Do you have a favorite?" Kiayo looked around, biting her lip slightly.

"I don't really have one."

"In our old village, my mother helped run a flower shop, so I got to know alot about flowers." Kiayo nodded slightly, crouching slightly she looked at two flowers, a yellow one and a pink coloured one.

"Hanako, what one are these?" Hanako looked over, and smiled slightly.

"Snapdragon, and a single daffodil. Daffodils usually grow in bunches, so this is pretty rare." Kiayo nodded, and touched the yellow petals softly.

"Careful not to touch the petals too much. The oil from our skin makes the flowers dry. Grab them like this." The young Uchiha watched the girl as she grabbed them each by the stem,and carefully plucked them, handing them to her.

"Hold them by the stem." Kiayo nodded, holding the flowers awkwardly as Hanako handed her more flowers.

The girls continued to pluck flowers for another five minutes in silence before the teacher called the girls to attention.

"Now that you each got your flowers, we'll continue with the lesson. Like I explained, this is all about flower arrangements. Now..."

"You hang around the boys alot." Hanako whispered to Kiayo. Kiayo shook her head, and looked at Hanako in slight confusion. Hanako looked at her, smiling slightly."I was just wondering if there was a reason."

"Not...Really." Hanako nodded slightly.

"I'd love to be friends. I mean, you seem pretty cool. If you were more friendly, I know you'd have like a ton of friends." Kiayo smiled slightly, and looked off.

"I'd like to be friends. Seems nice." Hanako bumped Kiayo slightly.

"You should learn to loosen up." She giggled, which just made Kiayo blush slightly. Hanako just giggled again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You wanted to see me in private?" Hashirama questioned, tilting his head slightly as he followed Madara out of the room while the counsel took a much needed recess.

Madara was quiet, staring off into space for a moment before scrunching up his eyebrows, and looking right at Hashirama with a hard look. Hashirama prepared himself for the worst.

"I want your son to stay away from Kiayo." Madara said flatly. Hashirama didn't react for a few seconds, confused.

"Hey, if this is about that dango thing, I've already told Taro-"

"It's not about the..." Madara stopped mid-sentence when he realized he didn't even know what the hell Hashirama was talking about, like usual, and just sighed heavily as he continued on.

" Look, just shut up and listen. I want your son to stay away from Kiayo. He's filling her mind with useless ideas, and I don't want Kiayo to start thinking bad."

"Wait. I don't understand. What did he tell her?" Hashirama's mind raced with a million possibilities, and none of them were particularly good. He bit the inside of his mouth as Madara narrowed his eyes slightly. He was about to speak again when Madara spoke up.

"He's having her think things that he has no business bringing up to her, and that's why I want him to stay away from her."

"Kids make mistakes. You can't just separate them. They're friends."

"She's my kid. As long as I am the one taking care of her, I do get say who she can be around, and who she can't if it's for her own good."

"That's not exactly a good mentality to have." Madara rolled his eyes. Hashirama was merely trying to reason with his old friend.

" I thought you wanted to be different than our parents. Aren't you being exactly like them by forbidding an innocent friendship?" Madara scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Kiayo is my daughter, and I don't need your son putting other ideas into her mind." Hashirama paused slightly, again confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what was said, but you need to teach that boy of yours not to pry into family's business. It'll save him alot of struggle in the future." Hashirama felt some sort of insult directed at him as Madara indirectly ridiculed his parenting style. This insult injury turned to protectiveness over his son.

"I wouldn't be talking that way if I were you. It's not exactly like you're parent of the year." Madara glared at Hashirama.

"Listen, I'm only going to tell you this once, you, and your son stay away from Kiayo." With that said, Madara turned on his heel, and walked back into the room. Hashirama sighed heavily, shaking his head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo had spent the rest of the day with Hanako, and was still talking to her when Madara came for her. She smiled widely at her care taker, and then glanced at Hanako.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Later." Madara looked at Hanako as she hopped off the bench, and then looked at Kiayo.

"New friend?" Kiayo grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah. Seiga sensei had us girls go off with another teacher to learn things only a kuinochi should know, and I paired with her, and she's really cool. " Madara nodded slightly as they began walking down the streets again.

Kiayo looked up, immediately spotting the two Senju brothers, and Taro. Kiayo smile seemed to widen, and she looked up at Madara, who just frowned.

"I wanna go say hi. Let's go say hi, Papa Madara."

"Kiayo, we have training, and I need to discuss something with you." Kiayo cringed slightly, her mind immediately going back to the conversation they had that morning. She wanted to desperately avoid the conversation as much as possible.

"What's wrong with saying hello? I never get to see Hashirama or Tobirama anymore. Just wanna say hi."

"Kiayo! I didn't see you all day!" Kiayo grinned over at Taro as he ran over to her, Hashirama, a cautious expression, and Tobirama, his usual passive expression on his face, trailing closely behind. Madara crossed his arms over his chest, setting a hand on Kiayo's shoulder. Kiayo's smile dropped slightly as she looked up at Madara, but turned her attention back to Taro.

"I learned about poisonous roots today."

"Ah! No way! I bored all day. All we did was boring paper work."

"Haha, glad I wasn't in class!"

"Don't rub it in!"

"Kiayo, you're in a good mood." Kiayo looked up at Hashirama, grinning slightly wider.

"Y-yeah." Kiayo cleared her throat after speaking, tucking a strand behind her ear. Kiayo looked over at Tobirama, who glanced briefly at her before setting a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"We better go. We have alot to do before the night is out." Madara spoke after a long, awkward silence, setting both of his hands down on Kiayo's shoulders, and squeezing softly. Kiayo looked up at him, and then looked at Taro, shrugging slightly when he pouted.

"Right. Well, we'll see you on another day."

"But Dad, Uncle, I-"

"It's better. We have something to talk to you about anyways. Come on, Taro." Taro huffed, and looked at Kiayo, who shrugged again, and then waved good bye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Did we really have to go so soon? I never see them anymore." Kiayo pouted slightly as Madara and her made their way into their house. Madara sighed slightly.

"Why don't you make more friends with some Uchiha? They're your family. You should get to know them better." Kiayo rolled her eyes slightly.

"Why? You hardly speak to anyone. Why should I?"

"My example isn't one you should be following." Madara said simply, glancing at her as she brought out her academy homework.

" Which brings me to my next topic." Kiayo visibly cringed before sighing heavily.

"I really want to concentrate on my homework. We have to memorize twenty flowers, and their meanings. Not mention, we have to make a list of medicinal herbs that grow around the land of fire, and what they do."

"If you listen, it's about the Academy." Kiayo looked at Madara, nodding slightly."They want to move you up two classes." Kiayo grinned.

"Really? No joke!" Madara nodded slightly. Kiayo giggled.

"It's all up to you. If you want to stay, and graduate with-"

"No way! All that stuff I already know, and it's boring! I'm ready for a challenge already!" Madara smiled slightly, rubbing her head slightly. Kiayo giggled, and then glanced at her homework.

"You still have to do your homework. They'll probably switch you out after the week is over." Kiayo nodded, sitting back in her place as she began doing her homework again.

Madara leaned forward slightly, looking over her shoulder, like he usually did when she did her homework, but this time Kiayo seemed to tense up slightly. Madara sighed, leaning back slightly, and looked at her.

"What's on your mind? And don't say nothing is wrong. I know when something is wrong with you." Kiayo shook her head, glancing at him slightly.

"I...Well this morning...It...Well, you made it seem like we were gonna talk about last night." Madara paused, and then nodded slightly.

"I think it is something we should talk about." He admitted, clearing his throat. Kiayo seemed to relax, though a bit nervous."I just want you to know that...You can ask anything you want, and I'll answer what I can." Kiayo nodded, and then turned back around.

"I don't really have anything to ask."

"Not one thing?" Madara pressed. Kiayo paused, and then smiled slightly.

"Nah. Not really. I just want to do my homework." Madara nodded slightly.

"Right." Kiayo smiled again, just glad she didn't have to ask any of the budding questions in her mind. Madara seemed just as happy not to have the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter Thirteen:**

In the next three weeks that followed, Kiayo was moved two classes up, along with Taro. Kiayo immersed herself in the harder work, and she seemed even more intent on working on her training. Madara noticed that she was more of a genjutsu type, and decided to focus on building up her charka control, and building it so that in future, she could work with genjutsu.

Madara had expected Kiayo to ask all kinds of questions about her family. About her father. But to his surprise, and his relief, she asked nothing. In fact, she acted like none of it happened at all. Still, Madara made sure to keep on his toes. He knew it was only a matter of time before she started asking questions. It was only natural, after all.

"Do you remember when you said I could ask anything, and you'd answer?" Madara paused, glancing at Kiayo as she spoke with a smile. It had been a few weeks since that day, and she hadn't really spoke, or even approached the subject. Kiayo didn't speak as she continued cutting some tomatoes.

"Yes." Madara finally spoke when it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, I want to learn about the Sharingan." Madara sighed, glancing over at her. Out of all the questions he expected her to ask, this was the last one on the list. It wasn't even on the list.

"You're too young to even be curious about it." He answered quickly, going back to stirring the vegetables in the pot. Kiayo glanced at Madara, sliding the tomatoes over to him, and then leaned against the counter.

"Why? You're the one who said you'd answer anything I want to know. Besides, I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha get the Sharingan. It's only natural that I know how it works."

Kiayo shrugged slightly, speaking non cholantly as she grabbed an apple, and bite into it. Madara glanced at her as he put the last ingredient into the stir frey. Kiayo had her usual grin on her face, but there was something diffrent about the way her eyes looked at that moment. A type of hard determination, and something else Madara couldn't quiet name, shone in her usually happy eyes. It made him cautious.

"It's...Why do you want to know?" Madara asked fast, turning his attention back to the stove. Kiayo shrugged slightly, chewing thoughtfully for a moment before answering in the same tone she had been using before..

"It seems like everyone has one. I'm just curious." Madara nodded slightly. He could remember being her age. His curiously when he'd see member of his clan wielding the powerful dojutsu. Madara couldn't find fault in her curiosity.

"I mean, you have one right?" She added on quickly, in an excited tone. Madara tensed slightly, and then nodded stiffly. Kiayo grinned."And you're like the smartest person I know, so you should be able to explain it." Madara relaxed, chuckling slightly as he reached out with a free hand, and ruffled her hair for a second.

"Think so?" He joked, dropping his hand from her head, and setting aside the food. Kiayo nodded, getting out some plates.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't know it was true." Kiayo answered, grinning as she handed him a plate.

Madara knew she was just buttering him up, but he couldn't help but grin at her words as he began dishing out the portions.

"It's difficult to explain. The Sharingan manifest itself differently in different people. Besides, not everyone who is Uchiha gets a Sharingan." Madara hoped that would be good enough to satisfy her curiosity. It seemed to be enough.

Kiayo didn't ask anything for a few minutes as both she and Madara sat across from one another at the table, and began eating. But Madara made sure to watch her carefully Kiayo never brought up anything for the sake of curiosity. There was always a reason.

So really, while he hoped Kiayo wouldn't ask anything more, he also knew better than to believe in that doltish thought. It was only a matter of waiting out the silence.

"How do you get one?" She finally asked after five minutes of silence. Madara sighed. He knew that was coming sooner or later. The question was, if he really wanted Kiayo to know how to obtain a Sharingan.

Yes, it was in her blood, but Madara didn't want her to go through the emotional pain that comes with activating a Sharingan. Pain was inevitable in life. Madara was not stupid enough to think Kiayo would never go through any pain. He just hoped that she would never go through anything that emotionally straining.

"Why do you want to know?" Madara asked tentatively, looking at Kiayo with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. The thoughts, questions, and everything else he had been contemplating resurfaced with the simple, but complex question.

"I'm just curious." Kiayo answered defensively, crossing her arms over her chest." I didn't realize that was so bad a question to ask." Madara sighed in defeat, closing his eyes for a moment, and then looking off as he answered.

"It's...Not exactly what you want. It is usually activated when there's an extremely stressful situation, and people, or a person, close to you is in trouble. Or you lose a close bond."

"Oh. Ok" Kiayo nodded, standing up from the chair she was sitting in, and began to clear the table. Madara felt whatever trepidation he was feeling quickly dissipate. But still, he felt the need to further clarify his point.

"You are still too young. I was barely thirteen when mine came about. Even then, that's a young age." Madara stood up, picking up his own dishes, and setting them in the sink. He glanced at Kiayo as she turned on the water silently, a contemplating look on her face. Madara prepared himself for more questioning.

"What happened to you that yours activated?" Madara paused as the memories ran through his mind. The trap laid by both of their families. The fight. How he broke the friendship with Hashirama. His father's pride at Madara for activating it so early.

"Papa Madara?" Madara shook his head, and looked at her, shrugging slightly.

"I lost a friend of mine." Madara answered softly, making sure to keep his face clear of any emotion. He was not about to admit that his activated in the manner that it did. Kiayo nodded, handing him a plate, which he took, washed the soap off, and began drying it.

"Is that all you want to know?" Madara questioned as he sat aside the plate, and moved on to the next dish.

"That's good for now, I suppose." Kiayo answered, scrubbing at the pot with a concentrated frown. Madara nodded, relaxing as the continued with the dishes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're gonna have to remind me why I'm helping you with this again?" Akari sighed the next morning as she and Kiayo walked towards a secluded area of the training ground. Kiayo grinned.

"I wanna try to get it. What's the harm?" Kiayo asked innocently, her own heart racing with excitement.

"You dad killing me." Akari dead panned. Kiayo paused for a moment, and then rolled her eyes.

"Please. Papa Madara would never do that. Come at me." Kiayo stopped in the field, pulling out her own kunai, and adapting her stance. Akari sighed, getting out two kunai, and running towards Kiayo. Kiayo was quick to dodge the older girls attacks.

"How do you expect this to work if you keep dodging my attacks? That's the problem with you prodigies. You never break a sweat over anything." Akari complained, narrowing her eyes slightly at the younger girl. Kiayo rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up, and come at me like you mean it." Kiayo answered with slight annoyance. Akari sighed again, rolling her eyes as she prepared anoth attack.

Kiayo steeled herself, watching Akari's movements. However, this time, Akari managed to knock Kiayo to the ground. Kiayo huffed, quickly getting back up, and rushing towards Akari.

The older girl had gained some confidence after she knocked Kiayo the ground, and prepared herself for Kiayo's predictable movements. Kiayo managed to dodge a couple more blows, and delivering quiet a few to her friend herself.

"This isn't gonna work." Kiayo panted, hands on her knees. Akari sighed, nodding.

"I told you so." Akari sing-sang, smirking at Kiayo. Kiayo huffed, biting thoughtfully at her inner cheeks."Do you have any other "bright" ideas?" Akari mocked. Kiayo glared at the jab, and then sighed.

"What if you...I don't know, stared at me?" Kiayo offered, grinning at her friend, who just raised an eyebrow at Kiayo like she was crazy.

"Why would staring at you activate your Sharingan?" The older questioned. The idea sounded just as stupid as someone asking why the sky is blue.

"I don't know!" Kiayo yelled out in frustration, sitting on the ground with a pout."It probably wouldn't work anyways. You don't have your Sharingan, and maybe it'll only work if someone with an actual Sharingan stares at me. Like transferring it to me or something." Kiayo stopped herself from rambling when she realized how stupid her own reasoning sounded. She huffed, and began picking at the grass with a glare. Akari looked at her young friend for a moment, and then sat beside her.

"Why do you want to activate it so bad anyways?" Akari asked softly, almost sympathetically. Kiayo shrugged slightly.

"I don't know." Kiayo sighed again, and then looked at Akari. She wanted a change in subject bad."I'm glad we're in the same class year. At least there's someone else besides Taro to hang around with." She offered, grinning. Akari laughed slightly, and then nodded.

"So, want to train some more?" The older Uchiha girl offered softly with a small smile. Kiayo nodded, grinning as she stood up.

"Hell yeah!" Akari laughed slightly, retrieving her fallen shiruken, and then giving Kiayo a challenging smirk.

"Don't go easy on me." Kiayo gave her own challenging smirk.

"I won't." Akari promised, and the two began their sparing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You guys came home late." Akari's mother, a woman of thirty-five with curly black hair, and sharp, dark coloured eyes, chided the girl's as the came into her home dirty, and panting, but grinning.

"Sorry,Momma. Kiayo and I got caught up training. Where's Papa?" Akari both explained, and questioned as she sat aside her things, and helped Kiayo put up her things.

"Wasn't there a clan meeting?" Kiayo questioned, trying to recall a conversation she over heard between Madara and Hikaku.

Akari's mother seemed surprised for a moment. Normally, children under the age of ten were not allowed to attend the meetings. Which meant that usually, someone was left in charge of the kids, and would be filled in later. Normally, the children did not even know when the meetings took place.

However, Akari's mother quickly got over whatever surprise she felt, shaking her head.

"The meeting was post-poned for another day. Your father will be home shortly, so go clean up." Akari nodded, and Kiayo followed her to the bathroom.

"I wonder why it was post poned. That's not like Papa Madara." Kiayo spoke softly, leaning close to Akari. Akari shrugged slightly, scrubbing her pale face with a red clothe.

"Who knows. Papa says that Madara has been acting weird lately." Kiayo frowned as she scrubbed at her own hands.

"Are you done?" Kiayo questioned a bit grumpily, drying her hands. Akari looked at her, and nodded slightly,throwing the clothe in the dirty hamper.

"Let's go get something to eat." Kiayo nodded slightly, following her friend out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Furthermore, those dogs bark day and night. It disturbs us during our training sessions with our own young."

"Oh yeah! Like it's a joy smelling those nasty things you burn five times a day? Our dogs bark because that smell is bothering their sense of smell."

"It is our traditional meditation. You don't hear us complaining with your loud training sessions." Madara sighed heavily, rubbing at his temples. Honestly, listening to the Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clan leaders argue was the most irritating thing he could imagine at this moment.

"We're really sorry for the inconvenience, but we simply can't move your compounds. We'd have to do a whole rearrangement." Hashirama apologetically explained.

"Is it necessarily beneficial for us to be placed next to them though?"

"For right now, it's the best we can do. We will try, and see what we can do to fix any issues in the future." Tobirama explained in his usual cool tone.

"Aw c'mon man! How is that fair?" Madara's patience was wearing thin with this meeting. He could think of a million other things he would rather be doing than sitting in the stupid conference with two irritating Senju, and nothing but unhappy, and complaining clans.

"Listen, life isn't fair. We have other issues than smoke bothering your stupid dogs, and loud training sessions. It's to be expected. We placed compounds where they best serve their purpose. Now, if you don't have any real issues, I suggest you leave now, and we'll consider your requests." Madara spoke up, glaring at the two clan leaders. The two, in turn, glared at the Uchiha for his offensive tone, and words. Not that it bothered Madara in the least bit.

"You cannot just talk to us like that." The Hyuuga called out, crossing his arms.

"I believe I just did. Now, if there's not any real issues here, please, feel free to leave us so we can move on to better issues."

"Madara." Hashirama warned, giving the Uchiha a hard look. Madara rolled his eyes, and looked off again. Hashirama softened his look as he looked at the two offended leaders.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. Please, don't be angry with him." Madara frowned. He hated having to be excused by Hashirama. To have Hashirama defend him. That was unneeded. Unwanted.

"Right, but he made a point. I think this discussion is over." Tobirama amended."We'll consider what we can." With that, the two leaders grumpily left the office.

There was a few minutes of tense silence, and then Madara spoke up, looking at Hashirama with a hard look.

"I do not need an excuse for my actions or words. Nor do I need you to defend me." Madara spat out.

"I was merely stopping them from causing a fight. The last thing we need is for there to be hostility between clans." Hashirama defended himself slowly, trying to diffuse the Uchiha's anger.

"There's already hostility. You realize that it wasn't that long ago that most of our clans were trying to kill each other. You really can't expect them to all just get along so quickly. Especially those just now joining the village." Madara shot back.

"We realize that. We are trying to diffuse any issues, and we do not need you creating more." Tobirama injected. Madara clenched his jaw, glaring harder at the younger Senju.

"And the last thing I need is for you to preach at me. If I didn't say something, we would have been here all day listening to them play the same record over and over. I was saving us time."

"You could have been more tactful."

"Right. Because you know what tact is." Hashirama sighed, shaking his head. Why did they always have to fight? If it wasn't one person, it was always another causing some sort of fight. It made the older Senju feel stressed.

"Guys, stop the fighting, and let's continue on with the meetings." Hashirama attempted to make the fighting stop. Madara just scoffed.

"I was fine until you two just had to open your mouths."

"Like we could really just let you saying offensive things slide by." Tobirama shot back. Madara turned his attention back to the albino, getting ready to rebuttal when Hashirama gave them both a hard look.

"I said enough fighting. Let's just continue with the meetings." Madara rolled his eyes, drumming his fingers on the desk.

Was it even necessary for him to attend these meetings when his ideas were almost always shot down? When even expressing his opinion always brought on some sort of fight? It was beginning to settle a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that he wasn't so sure he even liked, but he would take it. If only for a while longer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yummy! Chocolate milk!" Kiayo grinned, licking the milk from around her lips. Akari giggled slightly, copying the actions of her friend. Akari's mother smiled slightly, and then looked towards the door as her husband, a tall man with broad shoulders, short, straight hair, and large, dark coloured eyes stepped into the house, taking off his shoulders.

"Papa! You're home!" Akari sat down her milk, and ran to her father, who caught her in his muscled arms, and hugged her tightly. Kaiyo watched the scene, frowning slightly. Akari's mother smiled as she walked to her husband, kissing his cheek.

"Hisato, welcome home." Hisato smiled at her wife, letting go of Akari, and giving his wife a hug, kissing the top of her head. There was some part of Kiayo, a part she could not explain, that was jealous of the scene. She wanted to look away, but some part of her was also deeply compelled to watch.

"Momoka." Hisato looked up at the curious child sitting on his couch. His smile flatured slightly, but he quickly regained it's luster."Kiayo, it's good seeing you. How is your father?"

"He's fine." Hisato nodded, kissing his wife's forehead again, and then moving further into the house.

Kiayo sucked in her breath, and turned back around, facing forward. Her stomach felt heated in some sort jealously that she couldn't explain at witnessing the tender family moment. Akari smiled, sitting next to her friend while Hisato and Momoka chose to sit across the two kids.

"You look so down. Smile!" Kiayo laughed slightly at Hisato's words, shaking her head slightly." A child should not be this serious." He joked, once again making Kiayo laugh."See? Was that so hard?" Kiayo grinned, looking down at her hands.

"Dad! Why don't you show Kiayo that cool trick you invented?" Akari suggested excitability. Hisako chuckled slightly, and then nodded.

"Follow me." Kiayo tilted her head slightly, getting up, and following the man.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madara couldn't be happier the moment he was let out of the meeting. Listening the people's problems was honestly annoyed him, considering they all seemed to be whining about the same thing. He could feel his head throbbing with all the thoughts he had to hold back. He just wanted to get Kiayo, go home, and forget that day's frustrations.

"Oh. Madara. We weren't expecting you so soon." Momoka smiled. Madara nodded slightly.

"Where's Kiayo?"

"Oh. Right." Momoka turned to get the child, but Kiayo was already at the door, and immediately walked over to Madara. He smiled slightly, feeling oddly relieved at seeing her after such a trying day.

"Are you ready?" Kiayo nodded silently, and then looked up at Momoka.

"Thank you. It was a nice time." The older woman grinned.

"Anytime." Kiayo nodded, and then took Madara's hand. Madara nodded towards Momoka, and then began walking back to his own home with a silent Kiayo towing along beside him.

Kiayo was unusually silent during the short walk back to their home. Madara glanced at her every few moments, but she always had a hard frown on her face. Her eyes were somewhere else. Madara knew that something was wrong. He was so sure he really wanted to know what was wrong with her. He didn't want to open a minefield with her.

Even as they came home, and did their usual evening routine, Kiayo was mostly silent. It was getting to the point that Madara felt like he was going to go crazy. This amount of silence was not a good thing. Especially when it came to Kiayo.

It was after her shower that the silence was broken. Madara was sitting on the couch, trying to silence his thoughts in a book. Kiayo had gotten out of the shower, brush in hand, and gently tapped him on the knee. Almost reflexivly, he moved his knee, and then looked up. Kiayo gave him a small, shy smile.

"Will you brush my hair Papa Madara?" Madara raised an eyebrow at the request. She hadn't asked him to brush through her hair since she was little, but he didn't question it as he smiled slightly, setting the book aside.

"Sure."Kiayo smile widened as she sat on the ground, staying as near to him as possible, and handed him the brush. He took it, separating strands of her hair, and brushing through them gently."What's on your mind? You've been too silent today." Kiayo sighed, and then shrugged slightly. Madara glanced at her face as it frowned slightly.

"I've just been thinking." She said simply. Madara gave her a cheeky smirk.

"I thought that was the issue." He teased. Kiayo smirked slightly, which made Madara feel slightly better. At least he had gotten her to smile a little bit.

"I was just thinking about...Well, I was just curious..."Kiayo's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. Madara paused in his brushing, glancing at Kiayo curiously. Kiayo took a breath, and then let it out. She glanced at Madara with a reproachful look."Did you know my father?" Madara felt his body tense. His hands clenched around the brush he was holding almost painfully, and it took him a moment to actually answer.

"Y...Yeah, I knew him very well."

"What was he like?" Kiayo answered enthusiastically, grinning widely. Madara paused, not expecting such excitement from her, but then smiled as he began brushing through her hair again.

"You remind me of me him in some ways. He was kind, and very devoted. He loved the Uchiha, and very protective over the clan. He had the best interest of the clan above all, and most of all..." Madara paused his throat tightening slightly, and then he sighed." He was my brother." Madara wasn't sure why he was so hesitant in telling Kiayo the truth.

Even with the words out, with no way to take them back, he still felt very nervous, and cautious. Kiayo was silent after the words were out. Madara wasn't even sure how to react. He wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, no words came out.

"Which one?" She asked after a few moments of tense silence. Madara let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding, and smiled ever so slightly as he brushed through her hair.

"Izuna." He said simply, softly. Kiayo smiled softly, nodding."Is that all you wanted to know?" Madara asked, setting down the brush.

"Did you know my mother?" The child asked softly. It was so soft, that it took a moment for Madara to be able to answer her.

"Yes, but I only met her a couple of times. Izuna was always so happy to share everything with me. I'm not even sure why he was so reluctant to bring her around." Madara answered fast, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Kiayo nodded slightly, standing up. Madara looked at Kiayo as she sat beside him, and then leaned against him. Madara smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Was he amazing like you?" Her excited tone seemed to come back, which made Madara relax slightly.

"Yeah. He was." Kiayo nodded."Is that all you want to know?" Kiayo nodded slightly."Feel free to ask anything you want anytime." Kiayo grinned slightly.

"I know." Madara smiled, leaning a cheek against the top of her head as he looked off to the distance. It felt better now that the truth was out. The only thing left to hope was that nothing changed between them.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Thirteen:**

** A/n: Thanks to my wonderful beta Clear-Skyz for the editing, and the fixes, as well as the comments ^^ and thanks to everyone who has read up to this point :3 you all are amazing ^^**

"Papa Madara! Papa Madara! Look! Look at this!" Kiayo grinned widely, running into the house, waving a piece of paper around. Madara smiled slightly, raising an amused eyebrow as Kiayo stopped in front of him, holding out a piece of paper. Madara looked at it for a split second, and then looked up at the young child.

"Did you ace the test you've been busting your ass over?" He questioned with slight cheek. Kiayo shook her head, grinning wider.

"Read it!" She shouted happily, shoving the piece of paper into Madara's face. Madara blinked, and then took the paper, and read it out loud.

"To the parent of Kiayo Uchiha, you should be very pleased to know that we have nominated Kiayo for promotion to Genin. Offical test will be given in three days. Each applicant must create three perfect clones of themselves. Should they fail, they will be sent back to the Academy for further training until they are deemed ready for the test again." Madara felt himself beam with pride. It had been short of ten months since Kiayo had entered the Academy, and she was already eligible to move up in ranks.

"They're giving me three days off, but I think I should train. Taro is gonna train with Mito, and I wanna train with you." Madara smiled slightly, looking down at the paper, reading it again.

However, some fear crept up in him. Like the feelings he would often get when going on a dangerous mission. He looked back up at Kiayo with a slightly strained smile.

"This is entirely optional. You don't have to do any of this." Madara tried to keep his tone neutral, but he could hear the slight nervousness in his own voice. He only hoped that Kiayo wouldn't catch on to that undertone.

Kiayo frowned slightly, and shook her head when she heard the words. She was not gonna turn down an opportunity like this. She wanted it more than anything else.

"No. I want to do this." Kiayo's eyes hardened with determination. Madara paused, looking at her closely, examining her face for any wavering doubts, but when he saw none, he just sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. I think you should get rested, but we can fit some time to review this jutsu."

"Good coz that technique is like my worst one yet, and I really don't want to have to go back to the Academy when I already know everything else." Madara smiled slightly, reaching out, and ruffling her hair. Kiayo giggled slightly, moving out from his reach.

"So, can you train me?" She asked in excitement. Madara paused, and then nodded.

"Sure. Let's get to it." Kiayo grinned, excited as she followed Madara out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next three days, Kiayo devoted herself to nailing down the jutsu that always troubled her.

Despite Madara's advice about her relaxing, Kiayo chose to ignore him, and continued to work on the jutsu. She gave herself time to relax, if only because Madara forced her.

Once the three days were over with, Kiayo was excited to get to the Academy. Even if she was inwardly nervous, she compensated with pure, outwardly confidence.

Madara was amused as he walked her towards the Academy. Kiayo was smiling, and humming the entire time.

"You're really excited." He noted obviously as they neared the gates. Kiayo nodded, grinning even wider.

"I finally get out of the stupid Academy. Of course I'm freaking excited." Madara chuckled slightly.

"You're so confident. It was only last night that your barely got the clone jutsu down." Kiayo blushed slightly, and frowned.

"Well, I won't fail. I know I won't. I have determination, and that's all I need." Madara chuckled again in amusement, and shook his head.

"Well, if there were points for being stubborn, you sure as hell would not fail." Kiayo and Madara shared a laugh.

"We're here!" Kiayo shouted in excitement, stopping at the gates. Madara looked at Kiayo for a moment, and then at the gates. After a moment, he looked back at Kiayo with a grin.

"Good luck. I'll see you when you get out, ok?"

"Mhmm." Kiayo nodded, running inside the gate, and heading straight for her destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, Kiayo Uchiha, I'm sure you remember the rules of the test?" Kiayo nodded, still grining with confidence.

"Good. The tests starts now." Kiayo froze out of nowhere, a sudden rush of nervousness she couldn't explain suddenly hit her.

" Whenever you're ready. We just don't have all day to sit here, waiting for you." Kiayo shook her head.

_Get yourself together. Papa Madara would never be nervous about this...Would he? Wait, what if he would?! Gah! Don't think, just do!_

Kiayo took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it go as she began to do the hand seals. She concentrated on nothing, but her charka, and imagined three, perfect clones of herself. When she felt her charka separate into three other even beings. Kiayo felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and looked to the side, smiling when she saw three, exact copies of herself.

"Congratulations. You're officially a Genin. Now, if you could be please go wait in room four hundred and three, we'll have your new teammates, and your sensei ready for you."

Kiayo grinned as she took her new badge of ninja adulthood, the hia-ate, and tied it around her forehead. She bowed as she left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We have several good candidates ready for the first team to graduate, but I don't think it's simply enough that they pass the clone test. There should be some kind of secondary test. Something that proves they are truly ready to stand the tests of becoming shinobi."

One of the counselors suggested, looking through the papers of the first nine students to have graduated.

"I think that they have gone through enough testing in the academy. Is it necessary for them to go through more testing?" Hashirama questioned, feeling somewhat strained. It had been a four hour meeting, and he was ready to go home, and relax.

"I personally think it's good for them to be tested. The shinobi world isn't all that pleasant, and most of these kids that have graduated remember nothing of what it was like to grow up during our time." Madara stated simply, making sure to keep his voice neutral, even if he had some kind of nervousness about having Kiayo go through further training.

Hashirama looked at Madara, and then sighed slightly as he looked back at the counselors. This was not something he thought they would propose. Not something that he thought they would put in place. After all, the kids went through enough testing in the Academy. Was further testing really necessary?

Tobirama looked at his brother, examining him for a split second, and then sighed as he spoke up. As usual, he had to be the one to talk sense into his brother.

"Everyone but you thinks this is a good idea, Brother." Tobirama pointed out, glancing at his brother with a passive look. Hashirama looked at his youngest brother, and sighed.

"Yeah. Fine, but nothing too straining. They are just kids." He gave in, not entirely liking the idea in the least bit.

"Which brings us to our next discussion." The third counselor suggested, looking down at a some papers in front of him. Hashirama sighed again." Sensei's for the three teams that have made it to graduation." Hashirama, and Madara both straightened up at this point. The papers were passed between the counselors, and they each looked down at them, and then up.

"Team One, which consists of Uchiha Kiayo, Senju Taro, and Hyuuga Hotaku, will be lead by Senju Hashirama."

Hashirama felt excited, if not a bit nervous, at having the chance to lead his own team of genin. Not only did this team consist of his own son, but of his son's friend. Hashirama glanced over at Madara, who seemed less than pleased at the results. Hashirama bit his lips slightly, and looked forward.

"Team Two, which consists of Aburame Daishi, Inuzuka Hima, and Haruno Jingo, will be lead by Senju Tobirama."

"Team Three, consisting of Yamanka Inoko, Nara Shika, and Akimichi Choka, will be lead by Yamamoto Atsuki."

Madara felt slightly offended by the fact that he was not chosen to be a sensei, but another part was happy that he didn't have the responsibility. At least he'd have one less headache to worry about."The new senseis, your teams will be waiting in room four oh three. If you could make it there as soon as we discuss the secondary test, we can get the testing done, and over with." With that said, the discussions began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Heh, I'm happy we're on the same team, Kiayo. We get to spend alot of time together now!" Kiayo grinned over at Taro, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. I'll try not to get annoyed by you." Taro pursed his lips slightly, and then stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"I hope we get an awesome sensei."

"Like your dad?" Kiayo teased, glancing at her friend with a cheeky grin. Taro made a face.

"No! Not my dad!" Kiayo laughed again, and shook her head. She looked around the room, looking at her other year mates that weren't that much older than herself.

Her third teammate, a boy with a softly rounded face, and lavender coloured eyes with pale skin, and shoulder length, dark brown hair. He wore a robe looking shirt, and black pants. He had a passive expression on his face as he read a book.

"Your name is Hotaku, is it not?" Kiayo asked excitedly, poking her teammate lightly to get his attention. Hotaku looked back at her, and nodded slightly.

"Yes." Kiayo grinned, nodding slightly." You seem excited."

"I'm happy about being a Genin, if that's what you mean." Kiayo corrected, leaning back with the same confident smirk on her face."I wonder what our sensei will be like though."

"I suppose we'll find out when he or she gets here, won't we?" With that said, Hotaku turned back around, and went to his book. Kiayo pursed her lips, and narrowed her eyes at her teammate.

"Do your narrowed eyes mean you want to fight? I believe that is prohibited."Hotaku questioned, glancing at her. Kiayo blushed, and pouted as she looked away."That's what I thought." He said with a bit of arrogance, and then turned back around. Kiayo scowled, and looked away.

"If you want, I'll punch him for you Kiayo." Taro suggested in a whisper, leaning close to Kiayo. Kiayo blushed, and moved away from him.

"I don't think so. I just think a stick has more personality than him." Kiayo spoke fast, in a pouty tone.

"He's a Hyuuga. Most of them are like that." Taro said simply, shrugging slightly. Kiayo groaned, and looked away."You'd know if you socialized more with the village." Kiayo narrowed her eyes at Taro, who just chuckled slightly, and looked away with a grin.

"That's what I thought." She said, mirroring the words of Hotaku, and then she huffed, laid her head on the desk, and groaned. Taro just patted her back in mock sympathy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The meeting was done with quickly after that. The senesi's quickly left the room, expect for Hashirama, who was stopped by Madara.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hashirama asked a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, and looking at the retreating figures of the other two senseis.

"I'm just warning you. If something happens to Kaiyo when you guys are out doing missions, I'll personally hold you responsible. I don't want anything to happen to her. Understand?"

Madara gave Hashirama a hard look, almost scowling. Hashirama felt his blood run cold. He had seen that look plenty of times, and he knew it was a look when he was dead serious. Hashirama didn't let his nerves show. He just nodded slightly, and smiled.

"Look, I understand. I won't let anything happen to her. I'll protect her like she's my own child." Madara looked at Hashirama a moment longer, and then turned on his heels.

"That's just it. She's not your child. She is mine, and that is why I'm telling you this. You know, of all people, how unwise it is to get on my bad side."

Hashirama held his breath for a moment as Madara walked away, and then turned on his own heel, and quickly walked towards the room with his awaiting team.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter Fourteen:**

** A/n: Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta Clear-Skyz, for her awesomeness :D**

Kiayo watched with excitement as each team of Genin was lead out with their sensei's leading them. A tall man with short, brown hair, and some hair on his chin, was the first to arrive. His dark brown eyes searched the room until the landed on the pretty blonde girl with vivid blue eyes, a short, fat girl with brown-red hair and brown eyes, and a slightly tall boy with spiky, black hair, and narrowed, brown eyes.

"Team Three. Yamanka Inoko, Akimichi Choka, and Nara Shika, please follow me, your sensei Yamamoto Atsuki." The team quickly got up with excited laughs, and followed the man out.

Kiayo watched until the door closed, blocking the view of the team, and watched as Tobirama walked in. His red eyes looked around, lingering on Taro and Kiayo, before looking at his own team, a boy with ear length, pink hair, and blue eyes, a girl with spiky, wild looking brown hair, and sharp, almost dog looking, black eyes wearing a hoodie with a small black dog hidden in it, and two, triangle shaped tattoos on her cheeks, and another boy that was mostly hidden under a high collared, white coat, and glasses that covered his eyes.

"Team Two, Aburame Daishi, Inuzuka Hima, and Haruno Jingo, if you'll follow me, I'll be your sensei for your time as a genin. Senju Tobirama." Kiayo huffed as the team was lead out. Kiayo looked through the corner of her eyes at Taro, who looked both nervous, impatient, and excited all in one. She felt some comfort knowing she was not the only one who was impatient to know who their sensei was. She didn't have to wait long.

"Wow. This is embarrassing. I'm the last to arrive." Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly as he walked into the room. Kiayo broke out into a wide grin while Taro slammed his head on the desk, muttering about his bad luck. Kiayo just giggled, and patted his back slightly.

" I guess, we don't have to worry about introductions, Kiayo, Taro, and Hotaku. We're Team One. Why don't you three just follow me, and we'll begin." Kiayo grinned again, immedtaly getting up, and was the first to stand beside Hashirama. He gave her an amused grin, and chuckle, and then looked foreward as the other two slowly made their way down, with Taro lagging behind like a man being lead to his death.

"Alright, just follow me." He said once the team was together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Team One was lead to a beautiful opening that was green with grass, and flowers popping up all over the place. The sky was clear, and the trees surrounded them in a type of circle. There was a slight breeze the blew a few

"Alright, before we do anything, let's start with some introductions." Hashirama suggested as he sat down on the ground in a criss-crossed manner. Kiayo was the first to mirror this action, followed by Taro, and last Hotaku.

"Introductions, Hashirama-sensei?" Hotaku questioned. Hashirama looked at him, nodding slightly.

"Like your dreams. What you hope to achieve. Hobbies. Things you like. Things you hate. You know, whatever comes into your mind that let's the team get to know you better."

"Why don't you go first, Dad? Ya know, so we know what to do?" Taro challenged, smirking slightly. Kiayo sighed, giving her teammate a slight roll of her eyes before looking back at Hashirama with a smile.

The oldest Senju got a thoughtful look on his face, and then grinned as he continued on.

"My name is Senju Hashirama. I hope that one day the world will be peaceful. My hobbies are gardening, taking walks around the village, and spending time with my family. Which are things I like as well. I don't really hate anything either. Why don't you go next, Kiayo." Kiayo grinned, and nodded.

"Right! My name is Uchiha Kiayo. I want to grow to become an amazing shinobi like those who went before me. I also hope to overcome my weaknesses to achieve those dreams. I like hot days when I can feel like sun on my skin, but I don't like it so hot that I get sun burnt, and I really hate cold days coz I always get sick. I like training, but I don't really like the water coz I can't swim yet so the water kinda makes me afraid. I like cooking. Especially when it's with Papa Madara, and I like spending time with him." Hashirama nodded slightly, and then looked at his son, who was sitting to the right of Kiayo.

"Taro. Your turn." Taro sighed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiayo looked at him, frowning slightly.

"I don't see the point in all of this. We all know each other, and you're my father. What's the point in this?" He snapped, closing his eyes, and looking off. Kiayo scowled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with just saying a few things that we don't know about each other."

Kiayo pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Taro snapped his eyes open, and looked at her with a scowl.

"This whole thing is stupid! There's no point. I want to do some cool shinobi things! Not sit around, and talk about our feelings, and what matters to us!"

"I hate to agree with him, but I don't really see a point in all of this either." Hotaku sighed slightly, closing his eyes. Kiayo frowned at the Hyuuga, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"If Hashirama Sensei is having us do this, there has to be a reason." Kiayo pointed out, scowling at both of her objecting teammates, who just scowled at her. Kiayo huffed at them, and then looked at Hashirama with a hopeful expression.

"There IS a reason, isn't there?" Hashirama smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, there is. See-"

"See! There is a point! So just stop complaining!" Kiayo interrupted, looking back at Taro and Hotaku. Hashirama merely sighed slightly, closing his eyes, and shaking his head.

"Geez! You're so annoying!" Taro yelled back, scowling at Kiayo, who just looked at him with a clearly insulted look.

"You're the LAST person I ever want to hear that from!"

"I am NOT annoying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm-"

"You're both annoying!" Hotaku yelled out. Kiayo looked at Hotaku with a scowl, and opened her mouth to say something when Hashirama cleared his throat, getting the attention of the three young children.

"As I was trying to explain, there is a reason to this exercise. Each shinobi should know what they're fighting for, what they want to protect, and what they want to achieve. Shinobi should stick to those ideals, and never lose site of what they want to accomplish. That's the point of stating what you hope for, and your dreams for the future. What's equally important, is that you have an understanding of your comrades. What they hope to achieve. What their dreams for the future are. Even stating likes, and dislikes, you could find a common friend, and it's important to build up friendship, comradery, and closeness with your comrades. Trust me, this will help you in the future."

"So the whole point is to build a sense of friendship among us? Why?" Hotaku questioned, his arms still crossed over his chest. Hashirama looked at him, eyes softened slightly.

"Because then, you'll want to protect, and fight for your comrades, and those around you, and that's what this village is about." Hashirama finished softly, and then grinned.

"Not to mention this will build teamwork." The three genin grinned slightly. Hashirama looked at each of them, and then smiled slightly.

"Now that that has been explained, let's continue with the exercise. Taro?" Taro sighed slightly.

"Fine. I want to someday do great things. I like training, and I don't like the fact I have to do this. I hope this is the end of the exercise for me. Can we move on?" Hashirama sighed, and then looked at Hotaku.

"My name is Hyuuga Hotaku. I want to prove to my clan that I am worthy of being the heir, and that I am not weak. I like sunflowers, and training, and I hate seeing those less blessed than I going through tough times. I want to help them all someday. And that is all for me."

There was a moment of silence after Hotaku spoke, and then Hashirama cleared his throat.

"Great. Introductions are over. They wanted us to do another test on you guys, but let's skip over that, hm?" The three Genin grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Right. I'll pass you guys, but don't tell anyone I skimmed over the rules." Hashirama winked at the three students. Kiayo just giggled slightly while Taro and Hotaku just nodded slightly.

"So what's our first mission?" Taro asked. Hashirama thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"We have three hours to kill, as the rules provided. I want to see what you three are made of. I want you three to spar against each other. Kiayo, Hotaku, why don't you two go first." Kiayo stood up, facing Hotaku, who stood up at that moment, and then looked at her with a confident smile.

"Let's do this." Kiayo said confidently, smirking slightly. Hotaku gave her the same challenging smirk as he got into a battle ready stance.

"No serious harming one another. This is a friendly spar." Hashirama was quick to add on. Both children didn't look at Hashirama, but nodded in acknowledgement.

_"Never make the first move when fighting against an opponent. You need to be able to analyze your surroundings, and note what could be weakness. Remember this."_

Madara's voice rang in Kiayo's voice when she moved a step forward to attack Hotaku. She shook her head, and tightened her muscles slightly, and stared at Hotaku, challenging him to make the first move.

Hotaku took less than a second to look at Kiayo before moving forward, hand out. Kiayo sucked in a breath, holding it slightly as she quickly moved to the side, stumbling slightly. She quickly regained her footing when Hotaku chuckled teasingly, and then scowled slightly as she ran towards him, fist ready to punch his gut. Hotaku quickly blocked her arm, almost snapping it away in the same movement as he laid his palm flat against her stomach, shoving her back.

Kiayo felt a painful spasm go through her body, and she felt a bit uneasy.

_This doesn't feel like a normal abdominal punch. This is some werid jutsu. It has to be._ Kiayo thought, glaring slightly as she held her stomach.

"Father, something doesn't feel right about Kiayo's charka. It feels strange." Taro whispered worriedly to his father as he kept an eye on Kiayo and Hotkau's fight. Kiayo had managed to land a blow on Hotaku, but the Hyuuga had got two more blows to her one. Hashirama bit his lip slightly.

_"If something happens to Kiayo, I'll hold you personally responsible, Hashirama._

Hashirama felt his blood run cold as he remembered the protective, almost accusing, tone that Madara had used. He quickly stood up, clearly his throat.

"The sparring session is over for you two." He called out. Both of the kids, each blocking a hit with their arms, looked back at Hashirama, and then dropped their arms, and walked back.

"Is there no winner?" Hotaku smirked slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kiayo glared at him. Hashirama sighed slightly, and shook his head.

"It was a friendly spar. There are no winners."

"That's lame." Kiayo quickly tacked on, sitting on the ground. Taro immediately looked at her in worry, but she just smiled at him, and then looked at Hashirama." Who is Taro gonna fight?"

"While you two recover, he'll train with me." Hashirama said simply, looking over at Taro, who just sighed slightly, and stood up, glancing back at Kiayo for a second, and then faced his father.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Kiayo hissed under her breath when Hotaku sat beside her. Hotaku smirked slightly.

"It's just a simple technique. It'll wear off soon."

"What is it?" Kiayo hissed again, furrowing her eyebrows.

"One of my clan's techniques. Don't worry. I just blocked your charka system temporarily. It'll wear off in about ten minutes." Kiayo scowled, and looked forward.

It was clear that while Hashirama, of course, was going relatively easy on Taro, the young Senju boy was able to hold his own very well. Managing to doge more hits to his dad, though he looked almost apologetic almost immediately afterward, and even managed to almost knock his father off his feet.

"Not bad." Hotaku noted, nodding slightly. Kiayo glanced at Hotaku, and then leaned forward slightly to admire the fight between father and son.

The spar between father and son only lasted another three minutes before Hashirama called it quits, and the two sat back down with the group. Kiayo straightened out her posture when the two sat back down, and grinned slightly.

"We'll take another short break, and then we'll begin sparring again. Kiayo, you'll fight with me while Hotaku and Taro spar together." Kiayo nodding, smiling widely. Taro looked a bit apprehensive, but nodded. Hotaku just smirked, and crossed his arms.

"Alright. We'll begin again in five minutes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the sparring sessions went smoothly. Hashirama and Kiayo's fight went relatively smoothly. Kiayo felt proud that she had come so close to making her sensei fall to the ground, but the sting from her loss with Hotaku was still felt in her body. She made sure to mentally note that, and get back at Hotaku later.

Hotaku went no easier on Taro than he did with Kiayo. In fact, he seemed to have gone harder on Taro, but the young Senju was able to hold his own somewhat well, and suffered little damage compared to Kiayo, who was still feeling some some residual pain from whatever it was that the Hyuga had done to her.

Taro and Kiayo also spared against one another. Kiayo felt her mood immediately lighten when she almost immediately got the upper hand, and was able to easily win in less than six minutes.

After the last spar, Hashirama called it quits for the day, saying he had some formal things to take care of, for the children to take it easy, and to meet him at the Academy first thing in the morning.

Kiayo was practically on cloud nine when she made it home, immediately taking off her shoes, and walking into her home, she looked around for Madara.

"Papa Madara? I'm home." She called out when she couldn't find him. She stopped walking when she reached the living room, looked around again, and then shrugged as she sat down on the couch, sighing as she laid her head back, and closed her eyes.

"You're dirty. What are you doing sitting on the couch?" Kiayo looked over her shoulder at Madara, and smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." Madara looked at her a moment longer, and then nodded slightly.

"Well, still. Get up. I don't want my clean couch dirty." Kiayo sighed, nodding slightly as she got up. Madara looked at her, and then sighed." You look hurt. Are you ok?" Kiayo nodded, scowling slightly.

"I'm fine." SHe answered quickly. Madara nodded, and walked further into the home, sitting down on the couch. Kiayo looked at him for a split second longer, and then sat beside him on the ground. Madara looked at her, smiling slightly.

"How was your first day as an official ninja?" Kiayo grinned widely.

"It was pretty good. Hashirama sensei had us spar for most of the day, but the Hyuuga in my group, I really don't like him coz he's such a jerk, but he's like super amazing." Madara looked at her, thinking she'd have more to say, but she didn't have anything else to say.

"I bet he's your rival now, huh?" Kiayo grinned, giggling slightly.

"I'm gonna kick his ass someday." Madara laughed slightly, ruffling her hair.

"Why don't you go clean up, and then we can talk some more." Kiayo nodded, getting up, and going to the bathroom. Indeed, she had alot to tell him, and that night would be filled with more talking than they had ever done in a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Fifteen:**

**A huge thanks to my beta Clear Skyz You're amazing as always :D and thanks to all the readers, reviewers out there as well. You all are amazing!**

The next few weeks was filled with nothing more than training. Hashirama mostly had them spar against one another, which left Kiayo exhausted at the end of the day. However, it gave Kiayo a chance to really see what Hashirama, and Taro were like for the first time in a very long time. She couldn't help but feel admiration towards them both, and it fueled her to want to do better.

Hotaku and Kiayo had formed a rivalry between them. Kiayo resented the fact that he already had his kekkai genkai, and it made her, more than ever, want to unlock her own, and finally have the upper hand when they sparred. However, all and any attempts failed. Not that it stopped her from trying. If anything, it made her want to try even more.

Hashirama always made sure to keep an extra eye on Kiayo and Hotaku when they did anything as team because of how intense the two tended to get when around one another. There was more than one occasion where one would go too far when sparring, and he would have to intervene. The last thing he needed was two angered parents breathing down his neck because their child got hurt.

Especially if one of those parents was an over protective Madara Uchiha. That was THE very last thing he needed to happen.

This often left Taro out in the cold, and he felt angered about that fact. He resented the fact that Kiayo and Hotaku were so focused on their dumb rivalry that it felt like not even his own father, his supposed teacher now, had to neglect his own training to keep the other two in check. He mostly directed this frustration out on Hotaku when they sparred together. Even if Hotaku was the best of the team, Taro still gave it his all when they sparred.

However, Kiayo, and her other two teammates were getting very tired of having to do the same things over, and over again. Especially Kiayo, who was more than ready to test her skills out on something challenging. Something exciting. Something she felt that could really test her skills...

"Soo, we are babysitting?" Kiayo deadpanned, sighing inwardly. This was not something she had in mind when she thought of fun, and exciting.

"You three are fresh out of the gate. You three won't be getting the exciting things yet." Hashirama tried to explain with a hopeful grin. Kiayo merely raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms slightly.

"So we're stuck babysitting some brats." Hotaku huffed, crossing his arms. Kiayo, for once, did not argue with Hotaku, if only because she agreed with him.

Hashirama sighed slightly, and shook his head. At least they weren't arguing, but still...He just wanted the two to get what he was saying. He looked over at Taro, hoping that his son wasn't going to object and was relieved when he found he was just smiling slightly.

"I think this could be cool." He answered with a slight shrug, making his father feel relived.

While Taro was not entirely set on the idea of babysitting either, he wasn't going to complain either. It was better than doing nothing than to train. It was something to do, and that's the only reason he was not complaining.

Kiayo rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly at her friend's response. Of course HE would find this fun, and even cool, but it wasn't even on Kiayo's radar. She wanted something to test her skills. To show off her talent. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that her Hyuga rival also felt the same as her.

"Well, at least one of you has a cool head about this." Hashirama smirked slightly, crossing his arms slightly as he looked at his other two students.

Hotkau merely huffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, not changing his scowling expression. Kiayo, on the other hand, puffed out her cheeks slightly, pursing her lips ever so slightly, and looked away. She looked every bit the eight year kid she really was, despite how she may act other times.

Hashirama nodded slightly, seeing no more protests from any of his students, and then stood up from where they were sitting. Kiayo was the first to say something.

"When are we starting?" She asked, standing up, and brushing off her black colored pants.

"We start now." Kiayo glanced back at her other two teammates as they stood up, and then looked back at Hashirama.

The Senju took a moment to look at each of his three students, and then gestured for them to follow him. They were quick to follow him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Their clients were merchants who had to deal with some business. They had three young children, a six year old girl named Himako, a two year old name Jinjo, and an eight month old baby boy named Janji.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it was on such short notice, but-"

"It's really no problem at all." Hashirama assured the woman with a grin. The woman blushed, and then smiled slightly as she hooked her arm into her husband's arm.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. I'm sure you four have more important things to do than sit around with a bunch of brats." Hashirama and then man shared a short laugh.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of things here while you two take care of things at your shop." The two nodded slightly, and then left the house without saying anything else.

It was a few moments of silence, and then Hashirama sighed, smiled, and turned to face his three students.

"Alright, do you three think you guys can handle this on your own?" Kiayo picked up the youngest child, and smiled as the kid wrapped a finger around her slim finger. She looked back up at their sensei with a smile.

"We can do this Hashirama sensei. How hard can it be?" Hashirama nodded slightly, and then looked at the other students.

"I got this, Dad. You know how good I am with kids."

"I have no objections." Hashirama nodded again, and then looked at his three students again.

"Right. Well, I'll be outside. Don't hesitate to come to me if something goes wrong." Again the three nodded, and Hashirama was quick to leave the house, and going to the back to check out the garden the family was growing.

It was a moment of tense silence, and the Hotaku looked at Kiayo, who was smiling, and cooing towards the baby.

"I don't know what it is about babies that makes girls just melt into a pile of cooing mesh. It's disgraceful." Kiayo looked up with a scowl.

"You know what's disgraceful? A jackass that has to mock women."

"I'm not mocking women. You can hardly be called a woman. You're still a kid."

"And you're not?"

"I have more maturity in my left pinky than you do in your entire body." Kiayo narrowed her eyes again. Taro just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Guys. Stop. Let's just get through this mission without killing each other, ok?" Both Kiayo and Hotaku glared at Taro for getting into their business, and then looked at each other.

"Fine with me." Hotaku turned on his heel, quickly walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kiayo called after him. Hotaku looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I'm going to find the oldest. Do you have a problem with that?" Kiayo pursed her lips, and looked away." That's what I thought." He said a moment later, and then walked to find the girl. Taro looked to where Hotaku had walked towards, and then at Kiayo, resting a hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, he's an ass. Don't-"

"Don't you have something to do? Leave me alone." Kiayo snapped, moving her shoulders from Taro's touch, and then sitting down in a chair a few feet away from Taro. Taro just sighed, and smiled down at the kid that had suddenly tugged on his pants.

"At least you want to be around me." He muttered, messing the kids hair up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ugh! Stop pulling my hair! Ow!" Kiayo grimaced slightly as the eight month child giggled, its tiny tiny pulling slightly." Ow! Stop!" Kiayo hissed, one hand holding the kid while the other hand went to undo the death grip on her hair.

"Ooo how adorable. Kiyao's learning to get along with kids." Taro teased her, smirking as a little kid ran around his feet. Kiayo's eyes narrowed at him.

"Shut it. You just lucky that you have the menatilty of a two year old." Taro just rolled his eyes as the kid looked up at him with a smile. Taro ruffled the little boys hair, and then looked up at Kiayo."Where's Hotaku?"

"He's watching the oldest. Something about doing homework." Kiayo sighed slightly, and rolled her eyes.

The child in Kiayo's arms yawned slightly, and let go of the Uchiha's hair. Kiayo sighed in relief, and then held the child at arms length. Taro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Take her. It's not fair that that jackass gets to slack off."

"You don't have to Mother Hen Hotaku. I'm sure that he's legitally helping the kid with her homework, and besides-"

"Shut up, and take the demon spawn. I'm going to make sure that arrogant ass isn't slacking off." Taro sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes as he took the baby.

"Ya know, this isn't very fair." Kiayo didn't respond. She just moved past Taro, and found her way to Hotaku.

Hotaku was at the table, pointing to a piece of paper in front of a small kid, who had their thick eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Kiayo could barely make out what the Hyuga was telling the child, but he seemed to quickly pick up on Kiayo's presence as he turned his head slightly, and scowled.

"Don't you have something else to do?" He barked out. Kiayo scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just surprised to see that you're literate. Considering how stupid you are."

"Hmph." Hotaku turned his attention back to the kid." No. When the kanji is like that, you start from the center." He corrected. The kid smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Like this?" The kid asked in hope. Hotaku smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah. Like that." Kiayo frowned slightly. As usual, she was being ignored, and she hated that feeling. She was about to reply when Taro shouted from the other room.

"Ew! He pooped!" Taro shouted in disgust. Hotaku smirked slightly, glancing at Kiayo, who was still staring at Hotaku. She quickly shook her head, and turned around.

"Geez, you're such a cry baby!" Kiayo yelled out after Taro as she walked into the other room. As usual, Hotaku ignored her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you two made me change him." Hotaku huffed, crossing his arms over his chest after he finished pinning the diaper on."Especially you, Taro. You have two younger siblings for crying out loud."

"Doesn't mean I was gonna touch a strangers kid." Taro pointed out, scowling slightly.

"And I was busy trying to keep Himako, and Jinjo away from the baby. Honestly, you should be thankful." Hotaku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly.

"You two come from powerful families, and yet you guys can't even change a diaper? How disgraceful." Kiayo scowled, feeling insulted. She pursed her lips, and looked away. Taro glanced at Kiayo, and then at Hotaku.

"You're such a grump. Lighten up."

"Ugh. I'm washing my hands. They stink."

"Like you?" Kiayo huffed out. Hotaku looked at her with an angered expression.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." Kiayo said, standing up, and attempted to move past Hotaku, but he merely stopped her with his hand."Ew! Don't touch me with your dirty hands!" Kiayo called out, smacking his hands away.

"I want to hear what you just said." Hotaku dead panned. Kiayo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said don't touch me with your dirty hands."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Kiayo rolled her eyes, shaking her head." Why don't you just say it again?"

"Oh I don't know? Why can't you just drop it?" Kiayo parroted in a sugary-sweet voice with a forced smile.

"Why don't you just say it?"

"Guys-"

"Just drop it."

"Say it again."

"Just drop it."

"Guys, seriously-"

"I will when you repeat it!"

"Don't hold your breath! No. Actually, I take that back. Hold your breath, and do the world a freaking favor!"

"Why you little-"

"Guys! Stop!" Taro yelled out fast before he could be interrupted again. Both the Hyuga and the Uchiha child looked over at Taro, who just huffed, and scowled as he crossed his arms."Seriously, do you two always have to fight? I mean, we're gonna be on the same team for awhile. Let's try to not kill each other." Kiayo looked at her friend, and then gave a pointed expression towards Hotaku.

"Tell that to him. He doesn't know when to let things go."

"Maybe if you weren't such a coward, you'd say it again." Hotaku shot back. Kiayo scowled.

"I am not a coward."

"Alright, you're both being stupid. Let's just go back to babysitting." Taro tried to play the role of the peace maker, but he was quickly losing his own patience.

"Fine with me!" Kiayo yelled out, picking up the infant, and moving back to the couch. The baby cooed as Kiayo began to make faces.

"Hmph." Hotaku crossed his arms, turning back, and left the room with Himako on tow behind him. Taro just sighed, and looked at the tow year old Jinjo.

"You're the only one not causing me headaches." He murmured, ruffling the kids thin black hair. The kid giggled, and hung on to his hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo couldn't be happier when the parents arrived home to relieve them of their baby sitting duties. At this point, Kiayo and Hotaku had argued three more times, and she was just ready to go home.

"Thank you for watching my children. I hope they were not too much trouble for you little team here." The mother smiled as she dug into her purse, and paid the commission. Hashirama smiled slightly.

"They were no trouble at all. You have such delightful children."

"Well, thank you." Hashirama nodded slightly, looking down at the kids, who were each scowling. Hashirama sighed slightly, and then lead the kids out of the merchant's home.

"We really have to work on your teamwork." Hashirama sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We would be doing fine if Hotaku and Kiayo didn't fight all the time over everything." Taro sighed in annoyance. Kiayo glared at Taro, and then glared at Hotaku.

"It would be easier if he wasn't such a self righteous know it all."

"I am NOT that way at all!" Hotaku sounded offended, which he felt entirely. Kiayo didn't care. She just scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"That's enough you three." Hashirama dead panned through a slight sigh, rubbing at his temples." We have a couple of small missions lined up for the day, and I want you three to practice not fighting with each other. How does that sound?"

"Fine with me." Taro spoke fast. Kiayo glanced at him, and then nodded swiftly.

"I'll try."

"Whatever." Hashirama sighed heavily. He really hoped it was not going to be like this all the time.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter Sixteen:**

The next few months, it was spent doing the same, monotonous thing. Kiayo would wake up early, and train in the early hours with Madara before he went off to the commissions office to receive either meetings or missions. He never accepted missions that would make him leave the village longer than a week. Kiayo would go off to meet her team, train more with them, go on small missions.

Team One's teamwork slowly but surely improved with each day that passed. Though Kiayo and Hotaku still fought like cats and dogs, it had mostly cooled down just a tad bit. Hashirama mostly reeled the two in when the fighting, and arguing became too much or went too far.

Mostly, things seemed to move rather fast for Kiayo. If it wasn't for her training, and ninja duties, things with Madara had seemed to change as well. He seemed to want her to be around her clan more often than he had before, and he seemed oddly disapproving of her making connections outside the clan. Kiayo didn't understand the sudden change in attitude, but hardly complained.

"I think it's a good idea for you to start getting closer with the clan. You're an Uchiha, but you hardly have any good connections. Why don't you start spending more time with Kagami or Akari." Madara suggested one day. Kiayo glanced at Madara, and then shrugged slightly.

"I've been really busy with my team, and Hashirama sensei." She explained. Madara glanced at her, and then shrugged slightly.

"I still think you need to pay attention more to the clan than those outside the clan. Understand what I'm trying to say?" Kiayo sighed, and nodded.

So, Kiayo began spending more time with her clan. Not that she minded in the least bit. She made a few good friends. More than just Akari, who had introduced her to a boy around her age, who was still in the Academy.

"You'll like him. His name is Makoto. You'll like him." AKari said when Kiayo had protested meeting yet another kid that she had thought Kiayo would like.

"I feel like you're trying to push me off on some random person." Kiayo said through annoyance, eyes narrowed slightly at her friend as they walked through the compound.

"Noo! Kagami spends alot of time with Makoto. If Kagami likes him than he can't be all that annoying. You like Kagami don't you?"Akari sing-sang to her, smirking slightly as she bumped shoulders with the younger girl. Kiayo looked at Akari with an eyebrow raised.

"The only face time I get with Kagami is when I'm with you." Akari rolled her eyes.

"What's so wrong with this? Madara wants you to get to know more Uchiha."

"I don't think he meant exclusively boys." Kiayo dead panned. Akari rolled her eyes again, grinned, and then stopped at a house with nice blue shutters, and a small garden in the front. "We'll just see if he's available to come hang out with us. He can train with us!" Kiayo sighed, and nodded slightly. There was no point in arguing when Akari had her mind made up.

"Oh, Akari! What a surprise to see you!" Kiayo looked up at a woman with long, black hair that was curly. Her bangs were swept off to the side, and held the side by two, red barrets. She had almond shaped, black eyes with long lashes,and she wore make up. Kiayo noticed she was rather pretty." Kiayo? It's a surprise to see you. Where's Madara?" The woman looked around, looking nervous. Kiayo felt a bit angered, and cleared her throat.

"Madara is out on a mission. He'll be back tomorrow." The woman seemed somewhat relieved, though her smile was still strained. Kiayo wasn't sure how to feel about this fact.

"Azumi, is Makoto and Madoka available to play with us? We're bored, and Kagami is busy." Akari gave a big smile, as if to further convince her. Azumi sighed, and then looked over her shoulder. After a moment, she looked back at the two kids, and smiled.

"Sure. Follow me." Azumi turned on her heel, and quickly walked into the house. Kiayo looked at Akari.

"Madoka?" She questioned, almost wanting to laugh. Akari nodded, smiling.

"Madoka and Makoto are twins. Madoka is a girl." Kiayo felt confused. She thought twins could only be two boys or two girls, but she didn't question as she followed her friend into the house, and followed after Azumi.

"Madoka? Makoto? Akari is here with Madara's daughter. They want to play." Once again, Kiayo felt some what insulted by being referred to as "Madara's Daughter" instead of just plain and simple "Kiayo." Why was it so hard for them to address her with her name?

"Really?! Awesome!" Kiayo cringed slightly at the high pitched voice, and prepared herself for the hug that was to come, which happened. In a flash, a girl almost as tall as her hugged Kiayo rather tightly, and then stepped back with a wide grin."My name is Madoka!" The girl exclaimed with another wide smile.

"Kiayo." She answered simply, looking at the girl before. The girl had been losing teeth, evident by her toothy grin. She had a light sprinkling of freckles on her slightly tanned skin, and her curly hair was done up in a messy pony tail.

"Makoto! Come out! Come out!" Kiayo prepared herself for another hyper active kid, but was instead surprised to see a rather stern looking kid come out.

"You're Kiayo, right?" He asked immediately, no particular emotion in his voice. She blinked, and then nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah. I'm Kiayo." Makoto nodded slightly, looking at Kiayo with an almost inquisitive expression. Kiayo felt strangely...Awkward, but she didn't let it show as she took the opportunity to closely exam him.

He was almost the opposite of his twin. He had short, straight as a board, deep brown hair that was almost black in colour. He had small, black eyes, and his skin had only the slightest hints of a tan. He had a rather serious expression. His outfit,and appearance was clean, and well kept.

"It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand which Kiayo took, and briefly shook before dropping their hands.

"Soo, can they play with us?" Akari asked with a wide smile. Azumi thought, and then shrugged slightly.

"Sure. It'll give me a break. Just make sure to have them home before it gets dark."

"Yes Ma'am! Will do!" Akari giggled, winking at a frowning Kiayo.

While Akari and Madoka fell into instant conversation the moment they left the house, Makoto and Kiayo were left in awkward silence.

"You and your sister a polar opposites." Kiayo whispered, glancing at Makoto through the corner of her eyes. Makoto looked at her, nodded slightly, and then looked forward. Kiayo bit her lips. The awkwardness continued to rise until Makoto spoke right before they got to a small clearing at the beginning of the forest.

"You're different than how Mother and the others said you'd be like." Kiayo looked at him in surprise.

"How did you expect me to act?" She asked through a laugh. Makoto shrugged slightly.

"Not sure. Just not so...Quiet." Kiayo blushed slightly, and looked forward.

"Well, I wouldn't be so quiet if you spoke up, ya know." Makoto shrugged.

"I'm not a very talkative person. I prefer to observe."

"Riight." Kiayo looked forward, biting at her lips again.

"Hey! Slow pokes! Hurry up! We're gonna play ninja!" Madoka shouted as she turned to face them while still walking.

"Madoka, be careful. Last time you walked backwards, you fell." Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Makoto, you worry too much! I'll be-ooofff! Ouch!" Madoka tripped, and fell on her butt. Makoto rolled his eyes slightly. Kiayo just giggled slightly. Akari helped the young girl up, who bounced back on her feet, and grinned."Told you! I'm fine!" Akari laughed slightly, and then looked at Kiayo and Makoto.

"Ok. Rules are simple. Kiayo and Makoto will be the enemy ninja, and me and Madoka will be the ones who are defending our home. In this case, it will be this clearing. You guys have to run until you guys have counted to two hundred, ok? The target is..." Akari bit her lips, and looked for something to make this game worth it.

"This necklace!" Madoka shouted, stabbing a rather large twig into the ground which a necklace was tied around it. The necklace had a small, flower pendant on it.

"Madoka, are you sure? That's the necklace father gave to you." Madoka rolled her eyes slightly.

"Geez. Stop being such a wet blanket, Brother. I'm sure." Akari looked at Madoka, and then nodded slightly, looking back at Kiayo and Makoto.

"Right. So anyways, when you guys get here, after counting to two hundred, come and attack us like you mean it. The objective is to get this necklace. Which ever team gets the necklace first. Wins!"" Akari took a breath afterwards, and then looked over at Kiayo."And since you're the actual ninja out of the four of us, I expect you to do the best, ok, Kiayo?" Kiayo rolled her eyes slightly.

"Like I would do anything less?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking slightly.

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Madoka exclaimed, immediately sitting down on her spot.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever. You ready, Makoto?" Kiayo glanced over at the boy beside her, who just nodded slightly.

"Alright. Let's begin like now!" Makoto and Kiayo ran off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"...And two freaking hundred!" Kiayo panted as they came to a stop. She rested her hands on her knees, and then glanced at her companion, who didn't even seem to be sweating or out of breath." Geez, you're not even out of breath, are you?" Makoto looked at her, giving her the smallest hint of a smile.

"I know how to control my breathing. Let's take a moment. You can catch your breath." Kiayo nodded, sitting on the ground. Makoto sat next to her."So...What's Madara like in person?"

The question threw Kiayo off guard. For some reason, that seemed to be the most popular question everyone asked her when first meeting her. She didn't understand why everyone felt the need to ask that the moment they met her. What was it about Madara that made everyone question what he was really like? Did they all expect him to be a monster or something? It both confused, and annoyed Kiayo.

Not to mention it was the first time she had heard the boy speak with any type of emotion. Granted, it was a slightly curious tone, but it was something other than the emotionless tone he had been using so far. Kiayo was not even sure how to react to the fact he used any type of emotion.

So, having no idea how else to react, Kiayo shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. Like any other parent I guess." Kiayo's tone, she realized, could come off as almost defensive. However, she didn't make an attempt to fix it.

Makoto nodded slightly, picking at the grass for a moment, and then stood up. Kiayo looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. He looked down at her with a slight smile, again surprising Kiayo.

"If you're ready, we should come up with something, and then go on ahead." Kiayo huffed slightly, standing up, and brushing off her pants.

"We just go in. It's not serious." Makoto smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"You've never played with Madoka before. Come on. We'll go with your plan, and you'll see why it's a good idea to plan when playing ninja with my sister."

"Right. Whatever." Kiayo rolled her eyes as she followed after Makoto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Here they come!" Madoka shouted out in excitement as Kiayo and Makoto ran to them, and then came to a skidding stop just a few feet in front of them.

"Are you guys prepared to lose?" Kiayo announced in a cocky tone. Madoka smirked, and then ran towards Kiayo, fists raised. Makoto's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Kiayo.

"Get out of the way!" He shouted, pushing Kiayo to the ground, making the small girl land on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ouch." Kiayo looked over at Makoto, ready to tell him off when she noticed that Madoka's punch had sent Makoto flying about six feet back. Kiayo's mouth fell open in surprise. Madoka sure as hell did NOT seem that strong.

"Hey. You. I guess that leaves us to fight?" Kiayo looked up at Akari, who stood over her with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking down at the child. Kiayo smirked slightly, and stood up.

"You're on." Kiayo announced, taking her cousin's challenge.

The fight's were each intense in their own rights. Madoka seemed to hold back none on her brother, but he seemed to hold himself rather well. He moved very subtle, each time, moving himself closer to the target. He would occasionally glance over at Kiayo and Akari fighting, impressed by how well Kiayo's skill. However, this distracted Kiayo from her own fight, causing her to get a couple of hard blows from Akari. Still, Makoto was impressed. She seemed to hold herself rather well, and he was sure that in no time, she'd...

"...Get it! I finally got it!" Kiayo announced as she rolled onto the ground, and then stood up, holding the necklace in victory. Madoka smirked slightly, crossing her own arms.

"Not bad." Madoka praised, grabbing the necklace, and walking back to the log. Makoto walked over to Kiayo.

"Just five seconds ago you were fighting with Akari. How did you-"

"It's called Substitution Jutsu. Though, I don't expect an Academy student to know that." Kiayo teased, playfully punching his arm. Makoto smirked slightly, rubbing his arm.

"Ok. Not bad I supposed."

"Ok! Guys! New game!" Madoka announced, walking back to them with Akari in tow. Kiayo and Makoto glanced at each other, giggling slightly, and then paid attention. Kiayo was starting to like her new Uchiha friends.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter Seventeen:**

**A/N: Hi~! How was everyone's holidays?! Hope they were all good! and Happy bleated New years! Thanks to everyone whose giving this story attention coz you guys are amazing, and thanks to my wonderful beta Clear-skyz~!**

That night, Madoka, Kiayo, and Akari had a little sleep over at Kiayo's home to keep her company. Sure, Hikaku and Minako were watching her, but they were busy doing things Kiayo would rather NOT hear for the third night in a row. So, it was a nice change. She almost never had her friends over anyways.

They spent the night telling scary stories, which weren't all that scary in reality, eating nothing but ice cream, and other sweets, and attempting make overs that made them look like some kind of clown that had put on their make up in the dark. Needless to say, they were pretty wired up. However the downfall was that it made for a horrid sleep, and Kiayo had a mission to do the next day. So, needless to say, Kiayo had a horrid sleep time.

She was absolutely tired, and late, when Hashirama came to her home looking for her, and she hurriedly put on her ninja outfit, washed up, and then followed her team and sensei to their day full of missions.

It was the start to crappy day. First, their first mission was dog walking. She got the misfortune of getting most hyper-active dogs that just led her around, causing all kinds of trouble, and making her land in their poop more than once. Needless to say, she was embarrassed as all hell when Hashirama had to save her, and her other teammates snickering at her.

The next mission was just as bad. Hashirama apparently had some talent for gardening, so he was always asked to help with gardening around the village. What Kiayo did not know, however, was that this particular person had planted some sort of gardening technique where the sprinklers were underground. So, when she started digging, she accidentally hit one of the pipes, causing water to sprout out. Which was good to wash at least a little of the stink away from the dog poop smell that was on her, but the owner was anything but happy at having her hard work ruined by a careless mistake. Once again, Hashirama had to save her from certain doom while her teammates snickered at her.

They had one last mission after that fiasco, which was to deliver some food over to a household. Thankfully the only embarrassing thing to happen was the family loudly commented on Kiayo's appearance, muddy, bruised, and stinky. Her teammates snickered at her again when she blushed profusely, and tried her best not to out right beat the man to a pulp.

Needless to say, she was rather happy to have gone home after a crappy day. She just wanted to soak in a steaming tub, wash the day's stink and grime away, eat a good, hot meal, and then go to bed, and forget about the entire day.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kiayo sighed the moment she came home. She was careful to avoid anyone who would comment on her shabby, stinky appearance. She wanted to wash away the grime, and just try to forget the day. She had enough humiliation for one day.

However, the moment she stepped through the door, she sensed a familiar presence, which brightened her mood almost immediately, though it heightened her embarrassment as well.

"Papa Madara? You're home?" Kiayo peeked her head in from the doorway of his bedroom. He looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"Hey. WHy are you hiding?" He laughed slightly, sitting up in his bed. Kiayo blushed, and then looked down."You ok?" Kiayo looked up with an embarrassed grin.

"I'm kinda dirty, and stinky. Today's missions didn't go all that well." Madara sat up more, swinging his legs off the bed. Kiayo noticed the slight wince he tried so hard to disguise. She immediately felt worried, and moved ever so slightly to help him, but he turned to look at her with a grin that looked strained, even to her.

"Why don't you go take a bath, get yourself together, and then we can cook some hijiki. How does that sound?" Kiayo perked up, smiling a bit wider.

"Can it be shimmer hijiki? That one is my favorite." Madara chuckled slightly, and nodded.

"Sure. If you like, but just go shower first, ok? Do what you need, ok?" Kiayo nodded, unable to contain her grin as she turned back around, and ran quickly down the hall way, grabbing a few pair of clean clothes, and then going to the bathroom.

The young Uchiha quickly changed out of her soiled clothes, tossed them to door, and then stepped into the steaming bath water. She always liked her baths steaming hot. It relaxed her sore muscles, and she took her time to enjoy the hotness. However, after a good ten minutes of just soaking, she was quick to wash her hair, and her body, and took another few minutes to enjoy the water before stepping out of the bath tub, wrapped a towel around her small frame, released the water from the tub, and began to dry her body. She was quick to put on her clothes, brush through her tangly hair, and then rushed out to meet Madara.

Madara was waiting for her in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter slightly. He was looking down at his feet, arms crossed, and his face was hidden, but the moment Kiayo stepped through the doorway, he seemed to perk up immediately, and smiled at her.

"You ready?" He asked, throwing her an apron.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Kiayo spoke fast, tightening the string around her waist, and then stepping on the small stool Madara had provided for her.

"I already did the hikiji. Why don't you start cutting up the carrots." Kiayo nodded, though a bit nervous about handling the sharp knife as she began to cut up the carrots. Madara started with the other ingredients.

The two were mostly in silence. Kiayo would occasionally look over at Madara, who had a blank expression on his face as he focused on his tasks.

"Papa Madara?" She asked softly, handing him the last of the ingredients. He looked at her with a slight smile.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, covering the pan with a lid, and then looked at her as she hopped down from the stool.

"Did your mission go bad? That's the only reason I can think of for you being so silent." Madara stared at her, eyes searching her confused face, and then smiled softly.

"I'm worrying you?" He laughed slightly, reaching out, and ruffling the young girl's hair. Kiayo giggled slightly, and moved out from his touch."Don't worry. I'm fine. How were your missions today?" Kiayo shrugged, and looked off with an embarrassed blush.

"They were bad. First, some dogs decided to run around, and make me fall in their poop, and then a water pipe someone set up to water their plants burst all over me, and then some person decided to comment on how I smelt. Taro and Hotaku laughed at me, and I know they won't let me live it down." Madara laughed slightly, and shook his head as he checked on the meal. Kiayo pursed her lips.

"Well, just laugh with them. They'll get bored eventually, and move on to something else. I used to do that all the time with my brothers." Kiayo looked at him in surprise, but grinned nonetheless.

"They made fun of you?" Kiayo sounded surprised. As if it was almost impossible to think of anyone making fun of the Uchiha patriarch. Or to have any reason at all to poke fun at him.

Madara chuckled slightly at her reaction, and nodded.

"That's what siblings are for. To give you hell, but to beat anyone else to a pulp that hurts you." Kiayo nodded, looking off again, unable to hide her grin. Madara glanced at her, smiling again.

"How come you never go out? Go out on a date or something?" Kiayo asked after a few moments of silence. Madara thought for a moment, and then shrugged slightly.

"I just have no interest. I have alot of things going on, and I don't need a woman making my life more troubled." Kiayo bit her lips, looking off.

Kiayo felt guilty. She didn't want Madara to hold back on a social, or romantic, life because of her, and she didn't want to make his life hard. She felt bad thinking she was causing any of that to Madara.

Madara glanced at the young girl, smiling reassuringly, and then ruffled her hair again. Kiayo glanced at him with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind if you went out at least on one date or something. I think it would be nice having a mom around." Madara chuckled slightly, and looked at the pot again.

"Think so?" He questioned softly, moving the ingredients inside. Kiayo looked at him, trying to see his face, but gave up after a few moments, and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah. I mean, I love you and all, but...I mean, I don't know...Having a woman to look up to, and be around would be nice." Madara nodded slightly, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. Kiayo glanced at him, and then looked over at the pot."I think that's ready." She pointed out. Madara shook his head slightly, and then checked the pot. He smiled over at Kiayo.

"So it is. Can you get the bowls out?"

Kiayo nodded swiftly, smiling widely as she got back on her stool, reaching up on the counter, and getting down two plates, two pairs of chop sticks, and two cups. She sat them down on the counter, and then hopped down from the stool. Grabbing the plates again, she sat the table. Madara began setting out the portions of Shimmered Hijiki.

Madara and Kiayo sat across from one another. Kiayo picked up her chop sticks, making a small prayer of thanks, and then broke them apart, and began eating. Madara was slower at the process, occasionally watching Kiayo eat with vigor.

"You inherited your father's appetite." He muttered, not meaning for her to hear, but she still heard.

"Hm?" She looked up with an expression that was somewhere between her eyebrows raised, and furrowed."He ate alot?" She questioned, titling her head. Madara shook his head, and then smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Like you wouldn't believe. He ate all the time, and never gained any weight." Kiayo giggled slightly, and then went back to eating, though a bit slower. Madara half smirked, chuckled slightly, and shook his head as he went back to eating.

"What else was he like? Did I inherit anything else from him?" Kiayo questioned with excitement after a few moments of silence. There was a moment of silence as Madara gathered his thoughts, but with each passing moment, the young girl worried she had asked the wrong question." I-I mean he is my biological father. I think it's only fair that I know what he was like, and since he is no longer around, and you are the only one around who really knew him, so...I just kinda think it's fair." Her voice, though flimsy at the start, was starting to twiddle as she looked up at her care taker with a short smile.

Madara looked up again. He looked at her, eyes looking at her unsure face, and then smiled ever so slightly as he gave a subtle nod.

"Like I've said before, you're alot like Izuna. Spirited. Have a appetite if there ever was anybody with one. Talented. Too smart for your own good. Caring. Devoted..." Madara trailed off, clearing his throat as he shook his head. There was once again silence for a few moments.

"Papa Madara?" Madara looked up, confused by the sudden unsureness in Kiayo's voice. She looked at him with a shy smile."Where is he buried?" Madara froze for a moment, and then looked away for a moment. He cleared his throat, and then looked back at her with a slightly strained smile.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kiayo shrugged slightly, reaching over the table, and getting another portion of hijiki.

"I was just curious. I mean, wasn't the old Uchiha compound around here? Before the village was built, I mean?" Kiayo spoke again, fast, when she sat back at her spot, and began eating again. Madara looked at her, and then nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but where we placed the dead was far from here." Kiayo felt some disappointment, but nodded slightly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Madara was silent for a moment, studying her features as she continued to eat with the same concentrated frown. He waited for to say something, but when she did not, he spoke up." Again, why do you want to know?" Kiayo looked at him, and shrugged slightly.

"I..." She stopped for a moment, and then cleared her throat."I wanted to visit him. I mean, pay respects, ya know?" She quickly began eating after spitting out her words. Madara just stared at her for a few moments, and then cleared his throat.

"I see..." Kiayo looked up through her eyelashes, waiting to see his next reaction. Madara cleared his throat, nodding slightly. Kiayo looked at him fully, eyebrows furrowed in confusion." Maybe tomorrow we'll go over to the family temple, and pay respects there." Kiayo smiled, nodding slightly. It wasn't exactly what she hoped for, but it was better than nothing.

"Sounds good to me." Madara nodded, again clearing his throat, and stood up.

"Are you done?" Kiayo nodded slightly, gathering up her dishes, and then handed them to Madara as he walked her way, taking them with a slight smile, and then put them in sink.

"Shouldn't we wash them?" Kiayo questioned, turning around, and facing Madara. He paused for a moment, and then turned, and looked at her with a smile.

"We can leave them for a little bit. I thought we can talk. We haven't done that in a while." Kiayo smiled, hoping down from her seat.

"That sounds nice." Madara smiled slightly as she came up to him, resting her head on his side. He smiled slightly, and ruffled her hair.

"You need to stop growing. You're getting tall."

"I'm short." Madara shook his head slightly, running his hands through her hair.

"Nothing wrong with being short. Just makes you more agile, and less clumsy than us tall people." Kiayo laughed slightly, and looked up at him.

"You're not clumsy." Madara again half laughed, and ruffled her hair again.

"Let's go sit in the living room." Kiayo nodded, following Madara, though still leaning against him as much as she could while they walked the short distance from the dining room to the living room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Madara and Kiayo stayed up much later than they usually did on any other night. They really didn't do much other than talk. Talk about Kiayo's team, and her missions, and learning about the ever growing village, and the leader candidates, and clan living arrangements. It felt nice to both, especially Kiayo, that it seemed like they were getting back to their old relationship. Which was nice considering everything that had happened the past few years. It was nice just to have that time to talk, and relax.

"You should head to bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow if you want to go pay respects to Izuna." Madara said at the end of the night when he felt it was getting too late. Kiayo nodded, yawning slightly, and then smiled at him.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Can we sleep together? Like we used to back in the day?" Madara paused for a moment. She hadn't asked for them to sleep together in a very long time. However, after a moment, he got over the surprise, and smiled softly with a nod.

"Sure." He said softly, running a hand through her hair."Let's get to bed then, eh?" Kiayo smiled slightly, and nodded as she got up with Madara, and walked to the bedroom. For the first time in a while, they both got some pretty restful sleep.


End file.
